


The Mistake

by ChanseyDelighted89



Category: Outlast (Video Games), Outlast Whistleblower
Genre: Inspired by Dreams, It isn't entirely explicit but is mostly mentioned, Necrophilia, What if Miles had an assistant?, wasn't by himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanseyDelighted89/pseuds/ChanseyDelighted89
Summary: It wasn't the wisest decision they'd ever made. But Miles was so sure that they were going to be fine. That blowing the lid off something like this would make both their careers. And Raphael believed him. Now, he wished he hadn't had so much faith in the man.
Kudos: 7





	1. The Break In

**Author's Note:**

> Raphael wishes he'd stayed at home.

It had been a mistake. Going to Mount Massive by themselves with no back up. But Miles had been so sure that they would be fine. So confident that they would get in, tape what they needed to, and leave. That Raphael felt confident things would be fine too. He had right until after they got to the library. With all the hanging corpses of Murkoff men. Headless and hanging by their ankles. One of the bodies nearly falling on Miles as they passed it. The smell of rancid decay pooling around them as they made their way through the maze of bookshelves. Few times retching from the stench alone. Their camera's night vision being the only thing illuminating their way. It took a few minutes, but they found someone who was barely alive.

He spoke a few words to them. Raphael couldn't make them out over the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears. His teeth dug into his bottom lip as he held the camera steady. Watching the security guard take his last few breaths through the lens. A moment later, he felt Miles tugging his wrist. Telling him that they had to leave. That they had to get the police, the army, anyone that could help them. And he followed along after him. Turning the camera's night vision off as they opened the door. Only pausing when Miles put his arm up. At first, he wasn't entirely sure as to why his boss did that. Then he saw him. The big man with the maimed face. Blood was pooling around his neck, wrists, and ankles. They both kept quiet as they watched him walk through a door. Then as silently as they came in, they walked through the hall. Taking extra caution to pass the door that the man had gone through. Finding there was a narrow passage way that lead to an elevator and stairs. Both quietly deciding on going into the elevator instead of the stairs. Just in case the giant man come back through the doors they passed. Hoping that they could get to the ground floor long before he could make his way back.

Raphael was the first to go through the gap. It wasn't all that hard. But he didn't like how close the debris felt against him. How trapped he felt between them, even for just a moment. Shoving those thoughts aside, he made his way through. Taking a step back as he watched Miles try to squeeze through as well. His eyes went wide as he heard someone grunt," _Little pig._ "

Then seeing the giant mutilated man from before. His hands were on Miles shoulder as he went to pull his boss back. Raphael practically flung himself forward as he grabbed for his boss's other hand. Trying to dislodge him from the giant's strong grip the best that he could. Wincing as his boss was pulled from his grasp and thrown through the nearest window. Turning towards the window near him, he shouted," _ **MILES! MILES?!**_ "

He barely made out his boss laying on his back on the ground through the weird glass. Bleeding from several spots with glass strewn around his form. But he seemed to be breathing. Not easily, but still. Before he could shout out to him, he heard strange shuffling noises to the left of him. Turning his head slightly, he saw the giant moving the blockade. Strange eyes trained on the short man as he stood there. Hatred and something else clear in them. Breathing heavily as he snarled," _Little pig!_ "

For a brief moment, Raphael was frozen to the spot. His eyes widened in horror as the blockade was slowly, but easily, being moved to clear the way for this giant man. Then he screamed in terror as he sprinted towards the stairs in front of him. Not looking back once as he made his way down the stairs. Heart practically in his throat as he heard loud footsteps behind him. As he got to the bottom of the stairs, he tried opening the door near him. It wouldn't budge. He checked the lock as he heard the footsteps grow louder and louder. Hearing the strange giant man's heavy breathing as he panicked. Raphael fought tears as he tried to undo the lock on the door. Was this how he was going to die? At the hands of some mutilated man covered in his own blood? His teeth dug into his bottom lip as he felt tears running down his face. Feeling as though he was going to die. Right until the lock finally clicked into place. A grin grew on his face as he threw open the door. Running as fast as he could towards his boss's still form.

Only to be grabbed by a strong pair of hands and pulled behind then under a desk. The person struggled to hold him still. For what, he wasn't entirely sure of. Then he felt a brief pinch in his neck. Followed by the strangest sensation washing over him. Slowly, he was growing tired and could barely keep his eyelids from closing. Looking behind himself, he saw an elderly man holding him. His expression was grim as he kept them both hidden under the desk. Keeping a careful eye out for the giant man. In a soft voice, he whispered," _I can't let you and him leave yet, my son. There's so much that you both need to witness._ "

" _To help with... **to sacrifice**..._",he trailed off. He may have said more words. But by then Raphael was too out of it to listen properly. His mind slowly drifted off to unwanted slumber. The possible priest's face being the last thing he saw.

* * *

A while later, he awoke inside a padded cell. One that smelled like the library from earlier. Only a lot less rank. His eyelids opened slowly as he started getting up. Wincing at the bright lights of the room. Stomach twisting when he realized that he had no idea where he was. Or where his boss was. Raphael got off the bed as he glanced around. The camera had been placed where his feet had been just a minute earlier. Picking it up, he recorded the strangeness of the room. It was somewhat white in places. In other places there was religious writing and crosses. 

_'Rest in Peace'_. And such like that. Mixed with writing that he couldn't particularly make out. It didn't matter to him. All that mattered was getting back to his boss. Getting out of this terrible place and getting the police. As well as getting Miles to the hospital. 

Shutting off his camera, he walked over to the door. Glancing through the little window. Only backing up when someone slammed their hand against it. A second later, the door swung open. Causing the previously muffled noises to drift in. People talking to themselves. A few screaming. He ignored it as he walked out of the little room. Turned to his left and started walking. Jumping when someone smashed their own window. Causing him to speed walk to the stairs. His stomach twisted when he saw two figures in front of him. Lifting up his camera, he turned on the night vision to get a better look at them. They were two men of similar stature. Looking nearly identical. Nearly, if it wasn't for the fact one of them looked to be balding. They stared at him for a second before talking. The taller one asked,"Did the priest tell us we couldn't hurt this one? Or his boss?"

"I believe we couldn't hurt his boss. He's fair game.",the shorter one answered. Causing Raphael's pulse to quicken as he stared at them. Turning to his right as he hurried down the stairs. Stomach twisting when of them shouted," _ **Don't worry, little rabbit! We'll give you a fair chance!**_ "

" _ **Ten minute head start! Better make it count!**_ ",the other shouted. Raphael chewed his bottom lip as he looked through the windows. Yelping when some of the patients jumped at him. It took him a second to find a possible way out. A room with a crack in the wall. He squeezed his way through as he muttered," _Please let Miles be okay..._ "

" _ **Please...**_ "


	2. Running Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting worse for Raphael. He's alone. Being chased by people who want him dead for reasons he couldn't understand. And seeing things he wished he never had. But he feels he's getting closer to his boss and he hopes that he's right.
> 
> While the journalist's assistant was running around. Two men are trying to escape a very hungry cannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necrophilia trigger warning and cannibalism trigger warning.
> 
> Raphael's last name is Draper. He's been Miles's assistant for the past three years in this.
> 
> Elliot is a new arrival. Been sent to the asylum by a very well meaning relative to help him with his illness. Like right when he arrives things went to Hell. So I figured Waylon probably wouldn't just leave him there. He doesn't seem like the type to just abandon someone for no good reason. At least that's the vibe I got from him while playing the game. I hope he doesn't come off as too ooc for you to enjoy.

Putting the camera up for a moment, he checked the area behind the wall. It wasn't very big. But it was big enough for him to walk through. And there was a box just a few paces ahead of himself. Carefully walking over to it, he turned it upward. Hearing strange noises that he couldn't quite place. They sounded like someone clapping. Or something to that effect. Ignoring this, he shoved his camera into his back pocket. Grabbing the edge of the hole above him and carefully pulling himself up. Frowning slightly at how dark things were. Getting his camera out, he pointed it in front of himself. Nearly vomiting at the sight before him.

There was a random grown man in a straight jacket. Looking at Raphael with the strangest expression that he'd ever seen. Strangely pants-less for some reason. But that wasn't the reason why he was ready to toss his cookies. What had nearly made him almost puke was the other grown man on the ground. Making love to a headless corpse on the floor. For a moment, he stood there. Then slowly started backing up and hoping the necrophiliac wouldn't see him. Unfortunately for him, the man did see him. Quickly backing off the corpse he was so passionate about. Screaming at him for seeing what he had seen. Calling him all sorts of names as Raphael turned and ran. Finding it strangely ironic that he called him **_'sick'_**. He thought,' _So screams the man putting his dick in a corpse._ '

Shoving this thought aside, he glanced around for a way out. Going to one door to find it locked. And a patient tried to speak to him. When he pointed the camera up towards his face, he froze. Quietly mumbled something before walking away. Ignoring this, he turns to another door and tries to open it. Locked as well. Raphael headed back to the middle of the hall as he glanced around. Trying to avoid directly looking down at the other corpse on the ground. Chewing his bottom lip as he wondered how many more bodies he would see. Well, for a few seconds. Then he quickly shoved those thoughts aside and walked towards the light. Turning off the night-vision as he did so. Soon as he was next to the gate, he glanced to his right. Only to see that the twins weren't there anymore. It only been a couple of minutes since he found the crack in the wall and went through it. Where in the Hell were they?

Looking around briefly, he guessed they went another way. Possibly through some path that he hadn't seen through them. That was okay. They probably weren't going to find him that easily now. It slightly put him at ease. Not enough to calm his racing pulse but enough to settle his nerves slightly. Raphael glanced around to see where he could go next. Noting the ledge that was next to him and inspecting it by sight alone. Debating if it was sturdy enough or not. Glancing down the ledge to the floor below himself with a slight frown. His mind guessed he'd probably just sprain something. Not break anything but definitely slow him down. Slow him down and make it harder for him to find Miles. Who he hoped was doing better than himself.

As he carefully made his way across the gap, he noticed the patients below. Some were walking around and not paying him any mind. One briefly stared up at him before continuing his own routine. Another was bashing his head against a wall. Squishing noises coming from him that made his stomach twist. Ignoring this, he finally got to the other side. Started walking towards the gate the twins had stood by. Soon as he did, a bald man with a horrible mutilated face came up. Grinning in a disgusting way as he said,"Didn't wait until I was finished. But I saved some for you."

With that he giddily ran down the stairs next to them. Calling over his shoulder," _You just wait!_ "

Oh yeah, he was totally going to not do that. Raphael turned to his right as he raised his camera up. Noticing there was another message written next to some doors. It read _'God always provides a way. Follow the blood'_. The blood looked very vividly red and he tried to ignore the disgust that ran through him at this fact. Instead he just did as the blood told him. Walking into the little chamber that it was smeared through. Jumping slightly when a gas was showered over him. Then he realized it was just decontamination and nothing to worry about. Probably, maybe. His teeth worried over his bottom lip again as he walked through the open door. Heading towards the other stairs as he closed his camera up. Trying to save battery as he climbed up the staircase. Trying a door to another hallway and feeling unsurprised when he found it was locked too. Inwardly groaning, he headed up the rest of the stairs. Being greeted by the sight of a man walking along the wall. Whispering the phrase over and over in a soft voice. He whispered," _Down the drain._ "

Over and over again. Quietly, he headed down the hole. Checking the room in front of him to find anything useful. There wasn't anything that he could easily find. Aside from a few stray batteries that looked like his camera could take. Shoving them into his pants pocket, he headed out of the room. Straight forward for another room. There was a sound of someone shouting at another person. Followed by sounds of someone getting hit and splatters of something odd. When he got in sight of what looked to be a secretary's office, he realized what it was. There was a patient beating a security guard with a baton. Smashing him in the head for a few seconds. Shouting about him wanting the man to be quiet. That he needed to think for a minute. Raphael moved carefully to see if the man was alive or not. And fully realized he probably had been dead for a couple of hours or so. At least he hoped that he had been dead for a couple of hours. Feeling terrible about that as he made his way to the room next to the man. Who was now staring at the shorter man with wide eyes. Heavily panting as he stared at him. Breaking their gaze for a moment, he checked the little room. Finding nothing of use. Not even a decent phone to call the police with. Strangely, he found a few more batteries that his camera could possibly take. Shoving them into his pocket with the other. As he made his way out of the room, the patient whispered,"I'd like it if you kept silent."

Nodding his head, Raphael gave him a nervous grin. Heading down the hall towards what looked like a security room. Soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by the sight of another patient. One that shouted something at him the instant he saw him. Something about _'doctor'_. Not waiting for the man, he turned and ran faster than he'd ever ran before. Holding his camera to his chest as he ran past the man in the little office. Then heading towards the room he'd landed next to. Looking briefly behind him, he saw the man sprinting towards him. He quickly slammed the door before running to a locker. Quickly shoving himself inside as the man started breaking the door down. It only took him a couple of seconds before he bursted into the room. Screaming about doctors and not being sick. That they were the sick ones, or something to that effect.

He wasn't honestly paying attention to him in the slightest bit. All he was doing was praying that the man wouldn't find him. Chewing his bottom lip until he tasted blood. Watching the man through the locker's narrow slits. After what felt like an eternity, he started walking back the way he had came. A sound of a door opening reached his ears as he came out of the locker. Carefully sneaking to the doorway to see the man walking through the door. Listening hard for his footsteps. Soon as they were gone, he headed over to the door and tried it. Groaning when he realized the man had locked the door behind him. With an annoyed grunt, he headed back towards the security room. Ignoring the man with the baton as he headed towards it. When he was in the room, he shut the door behind him. Worried that the man with the baton would come up behind him. Then started searching the room for anything he could use to flee. Not finding anything aside from a switch on the desk. It had a rather large button on it and it looked to control the other doorway he spotted. Pressing it, he saw the doorway light up. Same words as before written on it with a huge arrow. Raphael didn't want to follow the priest's instructions, but he knew he had no real choice. So he started heading towards the door.

That was until he heard the man with the baton's footsteps. In a panic, he hid himself in another locker. Not a moment too soon as the man quickly came into the room. Looking in a few places for Raphael. When his attention was diverted by the desk, Raphael bolted out of the locker. Towards the automatic doors he'd seen earlier. Praying he'd find a way to Miles sooner or later.

* * *

On the other side of the asylum. Two men were running for their lives. One was a former technician named Waylon Park. Now he was a forced patient and forced test subject of Murkoff. His hand was grasped around another man's hand. This man was a new arrival, Elliot Porteous. Who'd barely came to the asylum as things had gone to shit. He hadn't been given any treatment before Waylon had stumbled upon him. Freeing him from it, he allowed Elliot to follow him. Keeping the camera steady as he lead the other man along with him. Promising him that they were going to get out. That they were going to go back to their families and get the authorities.

They quietly snuck past other patients as they did whatever they pleased. Killing orderlies, doctors, security guards, and each other.

It had been rather difficult to get past most of them. What was harder was going through what had once been the cafeteria. There was a strange man dressed in only a pair of underwear. His body had strange markings all over it and he was covered in blood. They noticed he was feasting on something. It, unfortunately, turned out to be a security guard. Who's head exploded in the microwave he had placed it in. Growling at the pair as they made their way past. Both of them thought they'd gotten away from him when they headed towards another hallway. But they quickly realized how wrong they were when they heard the buzzsaw he had. Unsure of where it was coming from. Or just how close this cannibal freak was either. As they headed down the hallway, Waylon shoved the camera into his jumpsuit. He quickly took Elliot's hand as he whispered," _It's going to be okay._ "

" _I don't know how, but it will be. He won't catch us._ ",he added. Doing his best to speak gently to the other man. Who nodded his head in agreement. Even though his expression showed he clearly didn't believe Waylon. Ignoring this they got over a blockade to get to the rest of the hallway. Soon as Elliot got over, he lead him down the hall. Stopping only when he saw the cannibal. Who quickly spotted the pair and held up the buzzsaw in his hand. Lifting it up, he screamed," _ **FEED ME!! FEED ME!! FEED ME!!**_ "

That startled them both into running into a room that was nearby. The cannibal following closely behind them as he chased them. Screaming about wanting to be fed. That they couldn't get away from him. Waylon ignored it as they made their way down the another hall. Towards a room that he quickly shoved the door open. Going past everything in it to another room. His eyes darted around as he looked for a way out. Elliot was the first to spot it. A hole in the ceiling. Neither knew where it lead, but they hoped it would be far enough away from the crazed cannibal. Quickly, Elliot shut the door behind them as they hurried to the desk. Waylon got up first to check if anything was there. When he was sure there was no danger, he held his hand out for Elliot's. When he was half-way up, the door broke down. The cannibal shouted," _ **MEAT! YOU'RE MINE!**_ "

" _ **MINE!**_ ",he bellowed. Jumping for the scrawny man's leg and gripping his ankle. Nearly bringing Waylon down as he did so. Elliot screamed in fear as the disgusting man tried pulling him downward. He quickly kicked his free foot into the cannibal's face as hard as he could. Blood splurted from the man's nose immediately and he let go of the thin man's ankle. Dropping his saw as well to grab his face. Waylon took advantage of that and pulled Elliot to him. Setting him down on the ground before hopping down next to him. Quickly grabbing his hand once again as they started walking. In a soft voice, Waylon said,"See? I told you he wasn't going to get us."

"We're going to be fine.",he added. Trying to sound braver than he felt. And praying to whomever was listening that he was right.


	3. Very Important Doctor Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon finds out a little about Elliot. And just why he's in Mount Massive. 
> 
> Things are not going Raphael's way. First, he gets chased by two murderous twins. Then the mutilated man. After that cannibals try to eat him. And now he's in a certain 'Doctor's' office...

While they walked, Waylon tried to get some information out of Elliot. Just asking if he knew what had happened. Or if he had seen anything out of the ordinary or not. But he had no idea what had been going on. All he knew was he was placed in a room by two orderlies. Tied down to a very uncomfortable chair. A second later, he heard someone screaming at their lungs. Then everything was plunged in darkness. Followed by more screaming, wet tearing noises, and blood splattering everywhere else. There also had been strange breathing noises surrounding him after the noises stopped. It was behind him for maybe twenty minutes or so before Waylon had found him.

That was it.

It wasn't really anything useful to Waylon. He considered Elliot to be extremely lucky. When he came upon the scene, it was gruesome. Like the unlucky man from the cell next to him, the orderlies were puddles on the ground. Guts, blood, and broken bones. With Elliot still strapped into his chair in the middle of this. Wide eyed and shaking in his bonds. The scrawny man had been sobbing for a while as he struggled against the bindings. Nearly screaming in fear when Waylon was getting him out of it. Which took him a few moments to get him to calm down. Make sure that the other man realized he wasn't there to harm him. And a few more minutes to convince him to follow him as well. Waylon asked,"So why exactly are you here for? You don't seem like a violent offender."

"...my cousin had me admitted.",he answered. That made the taller man raise an eyebrow as he looked at him. His cousin had him admitted to this place? Who would do that to their own family? And why? In a soft voice, he questioned,"Why would they do that for?"

"I...I um...",Elliot trailed off. Sounding so very upset as he slowed to a stop in the middle of the hall. Touching his neck with one hand absentmindedly as he stared down at the floor. Mouth turned down in a frown as he seemed to be deep in thought. Turning to the shorter man, he noticed the bruise under Elliot's hand. A rather big one that seemed to engulf his entire neck. Almost as if there had been something wrapped around it. Then it clicked. Elliot had attempted suicide before coming to Mount Massive. That didn't seem like enough of a reason to have him admitted. But he bet it was contributing factor in his cousin's decision. Gently taking Elliot's free hand, Waylon said,"You don't have to tell me if you're not ready to."

"Th-thanks.",he stated. Lowering his hand as they continued to walk down the hall. Ignoring the straight jacketed variant that was following them. Mumbling things that neither of them could catch. But neither really wanted to. All they were interested in was finding keys for the door they'd seen. As Waylon had noticed it was being blocked by a body. Well, the body was handcuffed to it. He figured it would probably need one of the security guard's keys. Waylon hoped that they would work for the cuffs. He let go of Elliot's hand as he checked one security guard's pockets. Finding nothing on the man. Not even a can of pepper spray. This annoyed him slightly then he went into the nearby bathroom to check if there were any in there. There was one laying on his stomach. Kneeling down, he quickly frisked the body's pockets. Immediately finding the man's keys in his back pocket. Holding them up, he hurried out of the room. Calling Elliot's name as he held them up triumphantly. Elliot came out from a room in front of him with a few batteries. Handing them to Waylon, he said,"Found these in a room. Figured that they could work for your camera."

"Oh, thank you.",Waylon stated. Taking them from the shorter man, he glanced back at where they came from. Realizing that they probably wouldn't be able to get back through it. If it was just himself, he would've given it a shot. But he doubted that Elliot would've been able to go through. So he just motioned that they walk through where Elliot came from. As they started walking through the sterile room, they heard someone slamming into something. When they got to the doorway of the other room, they saw a man slamming himself into a door. Right until it broke down. And the patient ran off before they could talk to him. Grabbing his companion's hand, Waylon started walking forward. Elliot moving along with him as cautiously as possible. While they walked, they glanced around to see if the cannibal was still around. So far, they hadn't seen him around. For the briefest moments, they felt utterly relieved and like they were going to get away from him.

Then the buzz-saw sounded once again.

And they heard the screams of," _ **FEED ME! FEED ME! FEED ME!**_ "

Both picked up the pace as they made their way to the blockade. Elliot scaled up the thing first and Waylon hurried after. Getting to the body, he uncuffed it as he watched for the bloodied man. Who was trying to climb the blockade with the saw in his hand. When the corpse was uncuffed, he took the handcuffs and got into the hallway with Elliot. Shutting the door, he put the cuffs back on it. Hoping it would keep the cannibal from getting to them. Turning back to Elliot, he motioned for him to keep walking. Neither knowing where they were going to end up next.

* * *

When was he going to be done with this bullshit? All he wanted to do was find his boss. Now he was stuck hanging out a window. Trying to keep away from the creepy twins from earlier. Who were still calling him 'little rabbit' for some reason. Ignoring this, he dis his best to move along the edge. Gritting his teeth as he listened to them insult him. One of them wanting to pull him in and slit his belly open. A feeling of dread washing over him as he moved along. Getting to the nearest broken window, he carefully got back into the hall. Noticing that the two twins were gone. And he was grateful for that. Not only because they weren't going to stab him.

But because he wasn't going to see their naked forms anymore. Something that he'd found slightly more disturbing than their knives. Shoving those thoughts aside, he headed towards the other door. Continuing to walk to the security room near him. Soon as he got in, he shut the door behind himself. Just in case the twins came back they wouldn't find him so easily. Heading towards the desk with a button to the doorway, he pressed it. Smiling as it lit up and gas started spilling into the room. Which faded when he saw the large mutilated man from earlier. He'd seen him tear a grown man's head off his shoulders a moment before. Now, he was standing directly in front of him again. Glaring right into his eyes as he raised both his fists. Slamming them hard into the glass, causing Raphael to jump. Turning around, he rushed around to find a way out. Realizing that both doors in the room were locked. And that there was no way he could escape the giant man. At least that's what he thought until he spotted that the vent had popped open. Climbing up onto the desk, he climbed into the vent. Crawling through it as he turned on his camera's night vision. As he moved along, he heard the glass finally shatter. Accompanied by the mutilated man screaming at the top of his lungs.

Shouting things that he couldn't make out. And didn't really want to. Raphael ignored it as he got out of the vent and headed back the way he came. Figuring dealing with the naked twins was better than the mutilated man in the security room. Just as he got close to the automatic doors, he heard an explosion go off. The impact of which had thrown him through a nearby window. A second later, he found himself landing on a pile of something...something that was sticky, wet, and smelled uncomfortably familiar. When he got his wits about him, he turned to see he was laying on a pile of corpses. Various people in different states of decay and mutilation. Struggling to not vomit, he picked up his dropped camera. Holding it up, he started heading towards the stairs. Only freezing when he saw the mutilated man from earlier getting onto the stairs. Quickly, he headed to a padded room and slid under a bed. Feeling like a five year old hiding from a monster. Musing slightly that it was sort of like that. The mutilated man did somewhat look monsterous in a certain light.

Shoving his thoughts aside again, he checked through his camera. Putting a hand over his mouth when the big man came into the room. Standing in the doorway for a brief moment and mumbling things to himself. Something about containment. Then he said,"I can make the pain stop..."

Raphael wasn't in pain. He didn't need the man's brand of _'help'_. Staying silent, he watched him walk out and away from the stairs. Carefully, he crawled out from under the bed and booked it to the stairs. Jumping over the blockade in front of it and sprinting up them. Not once looking back to see if the mutilated man was behind him or not. All he wanted to do was get out of the corpse littered room and find his boss. While he ran, he heard the man say,"Little pig?"

" _ **LITTLE PIG!**_ ",he called after him. Followed by loud slamming against something. He realized that it was a gate next to him. Which made him book it faster. Heading towards a similar gap that he'd gone through a couple of hours ago. His heart was pounding in his ears as he heard footsteps behind him. The man's grunting breaths as well. Raphael didn't dare look behind him as he squeezed through the gap. Then turned to his right and booked it to the little gap that he could see. Thinking if he could hide there, the man wouldn't find him. Just as he got through, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Letting out a squeal of fear, he turned around. Pointing his camera to the tapper. It was just a man curled up on the bed that was blocking the door. Eyes wide with fear and hands over his ears in pain. Giving a soft apology, he got to his feet and headed into the other room. Noticing the corpse that the mutilated man had left on the ground. Ignoring it, he looked for a way out. The only thing he noticed that looked like a way out of the place was up. Which was a few beds put together in a sort of ladder. Getting onto the bed, he climbed up to another ledge. One of the patient's called him nurse for some reason. Ignoring him, he moved along. Getting through the levels the best he could until he reached another hole in the ground. Soon as he got down it, he saw something through his camera.

A strange shape that floated by like a ghost.

Part of him just wanted to write it off as his camera malfunctioning. That it wasn't a real thing and Miles just owed him a camera. But he thought he heard something. Heard a soft voice call out to him. He chewed his bottom lip as he headed where the shape had gone. Going to where he'd seen some patients climb down before. Climbing through it, he crawled down it until he found himself in the sewer. While he walked through it, he heard the whispering once again. Something calling to him. For a moment, he considered following the whispers. Just to see where they were leading him. Then he decided against it as he continued his path. Getting the water drained from the lower level and avoiding the mutilated man once again. Who was hot on his heels as he climbed down the ladder as quick as possible. Running around the lower level until he reached another ladder. When he climbed up, he briefly caught sight of the priest from earlier. Raphael hurried to the nearest gate to get a better look at him. In an annoyed voice, he shouted," _ **WHERE'S MILES?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO US?!**_ "

The priest didn't acknowledge him as he continued to sing. Walking away from him as Raphael continued to scream at him. Soon as the priest was gone, he went to the door near him. Finding a patient hiding in a barricade. Speaking about things he found strangely interesting. Dead doctor doing experiments on the living. That was strange in his mind but he put it to the back of his mind as he moved on. Struggling through the sewer until he finally got out. Walking through another portion of it, he found himself in the male ward. Or what he assumed was the male ward. A few people were either hiding or curled up in fear. Of what, he wasn't sure of. He tried to keep away from them as he got into an emergency room. Well, it sort of looked like one. As there were some patients laying on cots in the room. Raphael ignored them as he checked the only door in the room.

Locked, of course it was.

He glanced around for another vent to go through. Hopping up into it, he started crawling forward as quickly as possible. Dropping into the room he'd observed from the other one. When he got over to the blockade, the man in the chair started screaming. Shouting about wanting meat. While two men tried to break in. It wasn't too hard for him to realize that he wanted to eat him. And he shoved the blockade out of the way. Hurrying into another room and blocking it off. Continuing to move blockades as the men chased him. Right until he got to a gap in the floor. Raphael jumped over it as quick as possible. Nearly missing the edge of the gap. Pulling himself up, he continued to run. Jumping over more blockades until he got to a room with no way out. And nothing to block the door with. As he stood there thinking of what to do, a voice called out," _Who's down there?_ "

" _You're not one of them, are you? Get into the dumbwaiter if you want to live!_ ",it urged. Raphael did as instructed. Nearly grinning as the cannibals bursted in. All of them sounding disappointed as he went up. Allowing himself to breathe, he set a hand on his chest. Feeling relieved until the dumbwaiter stopped at the top. A ragged looking man stood waiting for him. Looking as if he'd been skinned alive, only wearing a mask and apron. Grinning at him, he said,"You made the right choice there, Buddy."

Punching Raphael a few times in the face. Making him disoriented as he loaded him into a wheelchair. His head felt like shit as the man moved him along. Wheeling him through several halls before getting him into an elevator. Mumbling something about having another body to harvest. Soon as the elevator got to the floor he wanted, he wheeled him past a few patients. Some were groaning. One was laying in the middle of the room. Looking as if he wasn't alive. The strange man said nothing as he wheeled him into a well lit bathroom. Covered in severed body parts, blood, puke, and viscera. And for some strange reason, an empty wheelchair. The sight of which infuriated the man who'd wheeled him in. He shouted," _ **Fuck, fuck, fuck! Really? He thinks he can walk out on me?**_ "

" _ **If there's something I can't stand, is quitters!**_ ",he hissed. Not to Raphael but to no one in particular. Turning to Raphael, he smoothed his features slightly as he took a deep breath. With a fake grin, he said,"Well, Buddy. We're just going to have to put your consultation on hold for a moment."

"Gotta find our other little friend before I can help you. So sit tight while I look for him.",he said. Patting Raphael's shoulder as he headed out of the bathroom. He strained his ears to listen for his footsteps as he tested the straps on his wrists. When he was sure the man was gone, he struggled to free himself from the chair. These straps were tougher than he anticipated and he realized he wasn't going to get himself free. It didn't stop him from trying. Right until he heard footsteps approaching the bathroom. Holding his breath, he glanced to the door. Fearing it was the aproned man again. Having either killed or found the other _'patient'_. A grin came to his face when he saw it wasn't him...it was Miles.


	4. Capture and Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting away from the Doctor isn't easy.
> 
> The Groom is going to make himself a bride. But out of whom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone knows. Raphael and Miles are obviously a few hours ahead of Elliot and Waylon. Like way, way, way ahead. I think around eight or so hours.

There he was, _**Raphael.**_ His assistant was seated in the wheelchair similar to the one he was previously strapped into. Bruises on his face from where Trager had punched him. A relieved grin on his face as he squirmed in the seat. Trying to turn to get a better view of him. Miles stomach twisted in guilt as he got Raphael out of his bonds. Holding his shoulders, he tilted his head to the side. Examining him for more injuries. Feeling slightly relieved when he found none. In a soft voice, Miles asked,"Where the fuck did that freak go?"

"I don't know, he was pissed when he saw you weren't here.",Raphael answered. Gently grabbing his boss's upper arms as he stared him in the eye. Looking over to the door Miles came in, he frowned. Quietly, Raphael added,"I think he went to search for you on the other floors."

"I'm not...I'm not entirely sure.",he continued. That freak doctor could be anywhere at that moment. Which meant they needed to leave right then. Taking his boss's hand, he noticed something off about it immediately. Looking down, he noticed that Miles was missing his pointer finger. Lifting it up, Raphael asked," _D-did_ he do this to you?"

"Yeah, he did. I don't know if he has them on his person or not.",Miles answered as he showed his other hand. The ring finger was missing from it. They had to find them in a little while. Hopefully find them later and save them. When they get out of Mount Massive, find help, and get to a hospital. For now, they were going to have to avoid the Doctor. So they started heading out of the room. Hiding under a nearby bed as they heard footsteps. The pair watched the door as the strange Doctor came back into the room. Mumbling some nonsense about hating quitters. Both kept quiet as they watched him head towards the bathroom. Probably going back to either torture Raphael or use him as bait. They carefully got out from under the bed as they heard him screaming. Angrily shouting," _ **REALLY? FUCKING REALLY? THAT LITTLE SHIT TOO? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?**_ "

" _ **THAT LITTLE RAT FINK QUITTER!**_ ",he bellowed. Both ignored this as they started heading out of the room. Silently shutting the doors behind them as they walked along. Raphael silently checked the elevator. Cursing quietly under his breath as he realized it needed a key to work. Of course it would. Why would this be easy? While he checked the elevator, Miles checked the nearest door. Groaning when he realized it was blocked by propane tanks. Turning to his assistant, he froze when he heard doors opening. Followed by Trager calling," ** _Hold up there, Buddies!_** "

For a few fleeting seconds, he thought they were caught. Until he spotted the open vent in the corner of his eye. Motioning to it with his head, he hurried over to it. Raphael following after him as quickly as possible. The pair quickly got into it as they heard the Trager calling after them. Shouting at them to get out of the vent. Like either were seriously going to do that. They crawled through the vent, only getting out when they were sure it was on the other side of the block. Soon as they were down, they heard rapidly approaching footsteps. Panicked they ducked into the nearest room and hid under some beds. Keeping quiet as the Doctor came in. Checking under beds for them but blissfully not seeing them. Trager said,"Hey, nobody likes a quitter!"

Neither said anything as they continued to move to the other room. Doing their best to not disturb the other _'patients'_ tied to their beds. Raphael and Miles keeping low to the ground to avoid detection. While they slunk around, few patients silently acknowledged them. Others didn't seem to care they were around or rather didn't seem to notice them. Doing their best to ignore them, the pair hid under a bed. Miles considered moving until he heard Trager's footsteps. Something jingling as he walked. Trager seemed to be patrolling the halls for the pair as he looked around. Mumbling things to himself that he didn't really care for. Then it hit him, they needed to distract Trager to get to the other door. Carefully, he turned to Raphael as he whispered," _I'm going to close the door over there. Startle the guy in the bed._ "

" _Hopefully he'll either go around or come into the room to check it out._ ",he added. If Trager came into the room, they could quickly sneak past him. Close the door behind them then run through door at the end of the hall. Hopefully get to another vent and sneak into another room far away from him. Raphael nodded his head in agreement as he slipped out the other side of the bed. Miles carefully slipped out from his side then crept up to the door. Silently shutting it as Raphael spooked the man with the broken leg. Who screamed at the top of his lungs how he was telepathic. And that he'd kill him with his mind. Both of them quickly slipped under beds to hide from Trager when he came in. A few seconds later, he came into the room from the other side. Checking the _'patient'_ that they'd disturbed. Visually checking him over as he asked,"Any specific reason why you're screaming, Buddy? You can't still be in that much pain, can you?"

The patient said nothing in response. Just giving little whimpers of fear as he stared at the Doctor. Who merely shook his head as he insulted him. Then went over to check other patients. As well as look under their beds for Miles and Raphael. Getting frustrated when he couldn't find them quickly enough. Heading out of the room, Raphael slipped out from under his hiding spot. Miles following suit as they headed out of the room. Right for the door. That was unfortunately blocked by propane tanks like the other door was. Raphael kept watch as his boss started shoving it out of the way. Wanting to be sure he could warn Miles in time. 

Just as Miles got the tanks out of the way, he spotted Trager. In a quiet voice, he said,"He's coming. But I don't think he sees us."

No sooner did those words leave his lips did the Doctor perk up. Head completely focused in the shorter man's direction. Grin growing on his face as he shouted," ** _BUDDY!_** "

A scream erupted out of him as Miles grabbed his wrist. Both started running through the door towards another vent. They hurried towards it with the Doctor hot on their heels. Miles quickly gotten into the vent first. Having let go of his assistant's wrist to do so. Soon as he was in it, he held his hand out for Raphael. Just as he was getting his upper body into the vent, Trager grabbed his calves. Nearly dragging Miles out as he yanked on him. Keepng his grip on the shorter man, he said,"C'mon now, Buddy. It's not so bad. Your friend there is doing fine with eight fingers."

"You'll _ **probably**_ do fine with eight too.",Trager added. Yanking on Raphael's ankles once again as Miles tried to yank him backward. Raphael struggled hard against him. Kicking him as hard as he could to get away from him. Trying to pull his foot from the Doctor's bony grip. It took a few tries before he finally managed to free one leg. Kicking Trager in the jaw as hard as he possibly could. Knocking the taller man off balance. Making him land on his ass. Miles quickly pulling him into the vent with him. Soon as they were both in the vent, Raphael dared a glance downward. Smiling slightly when Trager spat out a few of his teeth. Hissing curses as he glared daggers up at them. Quickly turning away, they made their way out of the vent. Down into a bathroom that looked like it'd seen better days. Sadly, it had nothing particularly useful or any more batteries. So they moved on to the other room. Nothing particularly useful in there as well. Aside from a few good hiding spots. Miles went to another room and found a key hanging in it. One that looked like it could be to the elevator. Or, he hoped it would be to the elevator. When he took it off the nail, scissors started breaking down the door next to him. Causing him to jump and hurry back to his assistant. Hearing Trager shout that he found them.

That they weren't getting away from him now.

Both of them hid behind a mattress that was on its side. When Trager came into the room, he started checking under beds. Vaguely reminding Raphael of a parent looking for a monster to give their kid peace of mind. While he was distracted, the pair quietly tip toed past him. Shutting the door behind them. Then going the direction that the Doctor had come through. Closing doors behind them to get to the end of the hallway. This time, Raphael started pushing the propane tanks out of the way. While Miles stayed on alert for the Doctor. But nothing happened when his assistant got the tanks out of the way. He still shut the door behind them as they headed to the elevator. Putting the key in as soon as they got inside and pressing the button. While it went down, they heard the Doctor's voice. He said," ** _I'm not giving up on either of you!_** "

In horror, they saw Trager opening the gate from the other floor. Soon as he got it open, he started swinging the scissors at them. Miles gripped his wrists. Struggling to push him out of the way as Raphael kept to the side. Eyes widening as he watched the Doctor fall forward as Miles fell backward. All the while, the elevator kept moving. Instead of pulling himself out, the Doctor kept swinging at them. Right until he got squished between the elevator and the floor of the next floor. Causing him to drop his scissors as he screamed in pain. Dying not too long after. And for a few seconds, neither man said anything at all. Unsure of what to say about what just happened. Miles was the first to get up off the floor. Helping Raphael up, he asked,"Wanna know how to make Trager juice?"

"Step one, squeeze.",Miles stated. A grin coming to his face as he started chuckling about it. Only stopping when he saw the look on Raphael's face. Looking completely uncomfortable as he stared up at his boss. His laughter stopped as he asked,"Too soon?"

"Yeah, two seconds later is too soon.",Raphael answered. Setting his hands on his hips for emphasis. Miles quietly apologized as he looked for a way out. Noticing the hatch just above their heads. He quickly pulled it open and they climbed out of it. Heading through the hall, they got to a set of stairs. Then hurried down it to squeeze through a gap then out a door. Out a huge hole in a wall and Raphael spotted the Priest, Father Martin. A wave of anger washed over him as he ran over to him. His boss barely keeping up with him as he ran. Slamming his fists against the glass, he screamed," ** _YOU HORRIBLE FUCKER! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHEN I GET YOU, I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!_** "

" _ **YOU HEAR ME, YOU FAKE FUCKING PRIEST! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!!**_ ",Raphael threatened. But Father Martin didn't seem upset or scared. His face was rather calm as he stared at them. A small smile coming to his face when Raphael settled down. Or at least stopped yelling at him. In a soft voice, Father Martin said,"I'm sorry for what had happened to you. But you're fairing better than most of that maniac's patients."

"...meet me outside, we've much to do.",he added. Turning and heading out of the building as quickly as possible. It took everything in Raphael to not continue to curse at him. Instead he followed Miles as he tried to find a way out. Hoping that he could punch the priest as soon as they caught up with him.

* * *

Getting away from the cannibal was proving harder than they thought. He seemed Hellbent on having the both of them. Despite the easier prey around them. Waylon wondered just what made him so interested in them. Shoving those thoughts aside, he kept his grip on Elliot's hand. Giving him a reassuring squeeze as they made their way down a hall. Finding a strange passageway as they did so. Elliot let Waylon go first and carefully followed after. While they hurried along, they noticed the automatic doors were locked. And as they passed it, someone smashed up against the glass. Begging them to turn off the gas. Whoever it was said nothing else as they walked away.

They did their best to get to the gas room. Having to out sprint the cannibal once again. Soon as Waylon got the gas on, they headed towards the way they came. Sprinting from the bloodied man as he screamed at them. Telling them that they were his.

Both of them ignored this as they made their way to the doors. And hurried outside. Once they were out of the building, Waylon saw the cannibal leaning out of the window. Screaming that they had been his. He ignored this as he dragged Elliot towards the prison part of Mount Massive. At first, he was hesitant to go there. As he worried the inmates would come after them. But Waylon assured him that they were going to be fine. And that the inmates were more focused on their things then them. It didn't really assure him but he went along with Waylon anyway. Not like Elliot really had any other choice. He wanted to get out and go home after all.

Just as they got into the prison recreational block, they saw two men. Both seemed to be twins holding large knives. Commenting about how nervous they looked like. How they wanted to kill them both. Waylon just whispered," _It's going to be okay. We're not going to die here..._ "

Elliot couldn't say anything as he followed after him. When they got through the gates and passed another corpse. They found themselves face to face with the twins. Who were strangely naked. Averting his eyes, Elliot whispered," _What is it with people and taking their pants off?_ "

" _I dunno...just ignore it, **okay?**_ ",Waylon asked. Trying to do his best to ignore them as well as they walked along. Heading towards the basketball court, they witnessed men playing with a head. Calling them names as they carefully tried to pass them. Only shoving them as they headed off the court and up a nearby ladder. When they went up a second ladder, Elliot asked,"Why are we going here for, Waylon?"

"There's a short-wave radio in here.",Waylon answered. Turning to him, he continued,"We get to that and contact the police."

"They come here, save us, and we can go home.",he added. Going home. Oh, he wanted that more than anything. Even if he was just going back to an empty home. It was much better than this horrible place full of monsters. And he could possibly get justice against his cousin for this. Put her ass in prison where she belonged. The idea of getting back at her gave him enough courage to keep walking. Not getting attacked once as they finally got to the radio. But as soon as Waylon got it turned on, someone elbowed him in the face. Then beating the radio with a baton until it was nothing more than little plastic pieces on the floor. Elliot tried to help Waylon get off the ground. But the man smashed him hard in the stomach with the baton. Making him groan in pain and curl up in a ball on the floor near Waylon. Trying to keep his arms over his face to protect himself from more attacks. Which wasn't necessary as the man turned his sights back on Waylon. Pinning him to the floor as he hissed things about not playing along. Not going with what he was supposed to. About to kill him when they all heard smashing noises. Followed by someone shouting something. That made the man get off of Waylon as he said,"Do me a favor and just die here, Park."

With that he hurriedly disappeared from both their sights. Waylon hurriedly got to his feet then helped Elliot up. Wiping blood from his nose as a dead body was thrown through the door. Both men hurried behind the white board as a mutilated man came in. Snorting and huffing as he looked around. Going over to the broken radio to check it out. While his back was turned, both Elliot and Waylon started running down the hall. A second later, they heard loud footsteps thudding behind them. Neither checking as they hurried away from the large man. Hurrying past someone painting with blood on the wall. Quietly telling them something that neither paid any real mind. Dropping down a hole and navigating a few hallways. Having to run away from the mutilated man once again. The pair hurried past an electric plant and into a place Waylon hadn't seen before. With someone speaking to themselves about something. Or, more accurately, about someone. And sacrificing a person to him.

When they got over a wall, a person stepped forward. Doing various voices that had made Waylon believe there was more than one person. Elliot gripped his hand tighter as they ran from this man. Jumping over blockades and climbing up another wall. Hurrying to a set of stairs. The man behind them saying something that he didn't entirely catch. But he had this strange feeling that he was happy the men were going down the stairs. Which lead to a strange room full of sewing machines. He hadn't remembered hearing about this during his tour. Nor did he remember reading about this. Instead of lingering on it, he just kept walking forward with Elliot. Who was still clinging to him from the frightening situation from before. It took him a little while to calm him down as they walked. Only to have that progress ruined by the horrific sight they stumbled upon.

Two men's bodies mutilated to look like a birthing scene. The smell alone almost making him vomit as he pulled Elliot from it. Who was just positively trembling as he tried to not look at the scene. When they were far enough away, he said,"We need to split up and check the doors. If one of them is open the other needs to get the other's attention."

"Okay?",Waylon asked. It wasn't a wise decision in the slightest bit. But he knew that Elliot could easily outrun whomever made the horrific display that they'd seen. And so could he. Elliot chewed his bottom lip before nodding his head in agreement to Waylon's plan. Letting go of Elliot's hand, he hurried to one door. While the shorter man went to the other that was nearby. The one Waylon tried was locked. The one that Elliot tried was locked as well...and there was someone behind it. A very tall man dressed in make-shift gentleman's clothing. His scarred face seemed to light up when he saw Elliot's. Smiling from ear to ear as he pressed a gloved hand to the window. In a cheerful tone, he said," _ **Darling!**_ "

Moving away from the door, Elliot went to hide from the man under one of the nearby tables. Waylon following his companion's lead. As he had also heard the strange man's voice. A few moments later, Waylon heard the door he tried to open being opened easily swung open. Followed by the man walking into the room. Sounding so utterly innocent as he asked," _Did I frighten you? I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to._ "

" _I was just so excited to be seeing you, Darling._ ",he said. His voice sounded awfully sweet. But neither Waylon or Elliot were fools. That man was definitely dangerous. It had to be him that the man from earlier was so scared of. Who made that gross display out of those corpses. And who was after Elliot now, the Groom. The Groom called," _Please, come out from hiding. I just want to love you._ "

" _Let me love you._ ",he continued. As he started looking for Elliot under the tables, the scrawny man quietly crawled from table to table to avoid him. Trying to get back to Waylon and towards freedom. Just as he started heading towards him...there were large hands on his hips. Gripping him tightly as a voice said," _Here you are! You had me so worried!_ "

Squirming, Elliot tried pulling the man's fingers off. Pull away from the large man with a scarred face. But nothing was getting this man to let him go. In fact, it just annoyed him as he pulled him into his arms. Holding him close with one arm and his arms with another. With a stern voice, he said," _Now, now._ There's no need to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm just trying to love you.",he added. The look on his face was that of a disappointed Dad. It made Elliot even more scared as he started walking with him. Glancing around for Waylon, he spotted him under a nearby table. Mouthing the words, _'Help me!'_


	5. The Unwilling 'Bride'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't something that he had wanted. All he wanted was to go home. Now, he was in a white dress. About to married to Mount Massive's most volatile bachelor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elliot is 5'4" and weighs around 105 pounds. He's very underweight for a man his age.
> 
> He also has very short brown hair, dark brown eyes, and is super pale. Mostly because he burns easily and doesn't go out a lot.

The strange man, whomever he was, kept Elliot close to his chest. Crooning over him as they went deeper into the place. Blood, body parts, and other things littered the floor. Hung from the ceiling as well. Causing the scrawny man to squirm a bit harder. Try to pull his wrists back as he whimpered softly. All his struggling did was mildly annoy his kidnapper. Who gave a soft sigh as he gently set Elliot on a chair. Keeping a firm grip on his wrists as he did so. Kneeling next to the thin man, he said," _Shh_ , darling. You're safe with me."

"You're _**never**_ going to end up like them. I can tell you're _special._ ",he added. Gripping both of the other man's hands with his, he brought them to his lips. Gently kissing his knuckles as he stared him in the eye with a loving look. Letting go of one of his hands, he pressed Elliot's other hand to his face. Forcing him to cradle his face as they locked eyes. It was terrifying for him. Being held hostage by someone who was talking about love. Forcing him to hold his face for whatever reason. And he wasn't entirely sure of this man's name. Chewing his bottom lip, he examined him. Well, until the man reached up and gently pulled his lip free. Stroking it gently with his thumb, he said,"Now, now...don't do that. You're going to hurt yourself if you keep that up."

"I know you're nervous, Darling. I am too.",he added. Letting go of Elliot's other hand, he leaned forward and kissed his forehead. A quick kiss. Like one you'd give a relative. His lips felt weird against his skin. Ignoring this, he asked,"Who are you?"

"...oh, how rude of me. I was so excited that I almost forgot to introduce myself.",the man stated. Letting go of Elliot entirely, he stood up straight. Smiling even wider than he had before as he answered,"My name is Eddie Gluskin, Darling."

"Your groom.",he stated. Kneeling once again to grab Elliot's wrists with one hand. Then gently touching the side of his face with the other. Groom? This guy wanted to marry him that quickly? It unsettled the scrawny man out as he tried to pull his hands back. Frowning slightly, Elliot said,"I can't marry you. I don't know you and you don't know me."

"Also _I-i'm_ not ready for that level of _commitment-_ "" _ **Darling,** shh..._you're just nervous.",Eddie said. Keeping a tight grip on Elliot's wrists. Not enough that it actually harmed him but enough to make him uncomfortable. The look on his face was stern. Vaguely reminding him of when his Mother would scold him for misbehaving. And it sent an uncomfortable icy chill down his spine. Causing him to shudder slightly as the Groom petted his face. Stroking it gently like a parent would as well. Softening his expression as he continued,"Once I get you prepared, you'll be so much happier. So much more beautiful."

"The perfect blushing bride.",he added. Blushing bride? That made his stomach twist in disgust as he stared into Eddie's eyes. He wasn't a woman. What was he going to do to him? Where was Waylon to stop this man? Did...did Waylon just abandon him too? Shoving those thoughts aside, Elliot asked,"What do you mean by _'prepare'_? Are you just going to dress me up?"

"Oh that and...a little surgery on top of that.",Eddie answered. Surgery? He'd already had several in his lifetime. There was no way he wanted someone with no visible medical equipment to carve into him. Elliot shook his head as he stared at the Groom. In a soft voice, he pleaded," _N-no._ I _**don't**_ want that. Please don't do that."

" _Shh...shhh.._ it's going to be alright.",the Groom stated. Continuing to pet the side of Elliot's face in a soothing manner. Trying in vain to settle him down. But Elliot couldn't help but start bawling as he shook his head. Pleading over and over again for Eddie to not hurt him. To just let him leave. When he grew tired of it, he let go of both his wrists. Gripping the scrawny man's face with both hands firmly as he snapped,"Now stop that. I'm not hurting you, Darling."

"I'm just trying to help you be better. Don't you want to be ** _beautiful?_** ",he questioned. Be _beautiful?_ It didn't matter to him if he was _'beautiful'_. He just wanted to go home and live his own life. Not be some random freak's new _'wife'_. Elliot answered,"I just want to go home."

"Darling, you **are** home.",Eddie stated. Getting more and more visibly angry as he glared into Elliot's eyes. A sneer coming to his face as he slowly started standing up. Letting go of the shorter and scrawny man's face. Crossing his arms as he looked down at him, he added,"You're going to get used to that and your new life with me."

"I see that you're distressed and need some time to collect yourself.",Eddie said. Turning away from Elliot, he started walking out of the room. Once at the door, he glanced over his shoulder. Smiling sweetly at the shorter man as he continued,"We'll start with making you beautiful in a little while, Darling."

"We're going to be so happy together, I just know it.",he added. With that he blew Elliot a kiss and shut the door behind himself. Locking it before heading off to do who knew what. When the shorter man couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, he got up. Headed over to the door, he checked it over. Frowning when he realized there was no way to unlock it from his side. Panic started settling in as he searched the room. There was nothing that he could use to open the door. Nor was there anything to defend himself with. Just in case Eddie tried something with him. And, to his horror, there wasn't a window in the room. It slowly dawned on him that Eddie probably chose this room for that reason. Probably because other _'brides'_ had jumped out to get away from him. Possibly dying in the process. His teeth dug into his bottom lip as he thought how lucky they were.

Where was Waylon? Did he get away from this freak? While he liked the idea of his companion got to safety. He wished that he'd stayed behind to help him get away too. Elliot kept chewing his bottom lip as he stared at the door. Wondering how long Eddie was going to leave him alone for. Would it be hours? Days? How was he going to _'prepare'_ him? The thought of what he might do as he chewed his bottom lip until he tasted blood. Wiping it away with the back of his hand, he mumbled," _Please God, don't let me die...please, God._ "

Mumbling the words over and over again, he checked around the floor. Trying, again, to find another thing to defend himself with. Only finding broken bits of what looked like a mirror. Carefully, he picked up a decent sized shard. Then hurried to find something to wrap around it. That way when he had to use it, it wouldn't cut his fingers. All he found was some dirty old fabric. From what he could guess it might have been a bed sheet. It was perfect. He quickly wrapped it around half of it then slid it into his jumpsuit. Doing his best to keep it hidden and not stab him in the process. Then hurriedly going back over to the chair Eddie had left him on. Seating himself in place then calming his expression as he set his hands in his lap. A few seconds later, he heard a soft knock on the door. For a brief second, he thought it was Eddie. Instead, Waylon asked,"Elliot? Are you in there?"

"Yes. He's locked the door and he might come back soon.",Elliot answered. Which was true. Eddie could come at any moment. Possibly armed. He didn't want Waylon to get harmed in any way. Not when he has more to go home to than Elliot did. Fiddling with his jumpsuit, he said,"Get the Hell out of here, Waylon. I'm going to be fine."

"Fuck that. I saw what he's done to people.",Waylon stated. Sounding disgusted at what he had found while looking for him. And he probably was. The scrawny man imagined there was probably worst things then the things he briefly saw. Unfortunately, he was correct. As the former technician told him the hanging bodies he had found. How there were around eighty-seven of them hanging in the gym. Each mutilated to look like the women the Groom wanted. Or at least made himself believe that he had wanted. His stomach twisted when he realized just what Eddie had in mind. How much danger he was in as well. At least, a different form of danger than Waylon would've been. If Eddie caught the technician instead of himself. Getting up, he walked over to the door. Setting his hand against it as he said,"Waylon, he won't do that to me. I'm...I'm a _t-trans man_..."

"...so he's going to do a whole lot worse to you.",Waylon stated. Remembering the murders that he heard of before Eddie got caught. The disgusting things he'd done to those poor women. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Eddie would do to Elliot once he got him out of his jumpsuit. Saw him naked and vulnerable. There was no way that Waylon was just going to leave him to be hurt in a similar manner as those women. Tortured and who knows what else. He considered his options to get the scrawny man out. Either by picking the lock. Which would take a lot of time that he didn't have. With tools that he couldn't possibly find. Or kicking it down. Something that wouldn't take too much time. Might make a lot of noise but Elliot would be free. And it probably was really the only option he had. So he instructed Elliot to get to the other side of the room. Waited until he heard Elliot say he moved. Then took quite a step back. Bracing himself on either side of the wall as he raised his leg up. Hitting it hard as he could as he briefly glanced over his shoulder. Making absolutely sure that the Groom wasn't coming anytime soon.

It took a few tries but the door finally broken in. Pushing it to the side, Waylon headed over to him. Visually checking him for any possible bruises that Eddie could've given him. Feeling absolutely relieved when he find one on the scrawny man. Gripping his hand, Waylon said,"Thank fuck that door was so weak..."

"I'm just glad that creep isn't _aro-_ "" _ **WHO IN THE WORLD IS THIS?!**_ ",Eddie's voice boomed. Halfway down the hall stood the Groom. Holding a knife in one hand and a dress in the other. From what they could tell, his expression was absolutely furious. Almost like he was walking in on his fiance with her lover. And Elliot guessed that he probably thought that. Waylon kept him behind himself as he tried to make himself seem taller. Possibly more imposing as he glared at Eddie. Letting go of Elliot's hand as he made himself a shield for the shorter man. Wincing as the Groom got closer to them, practically shaking with rage. Gripping his knife so tight that it probably would've shattered. Pointing at Waylon with the knife, he asked,"Darling, why is there another person in your room?"

"Have you...have you been cheating on me with her?",he demanded. Sneering as he glared at Waylon's face. Then a strange look of recognition passes over his face. For a brief moment, he said nothing. Leaving Waylon and Elliot to stand quietly as they wondered what he'd do next. Eddie's expression goes from recognition to confusion. Right to anger as he glares at Waylon. Practically snarling, he questioned,"You...you're the one who's confused my darling aren't you?"

"Made her think that she's not ready for my love...not ready for our wedding!",he added. Advancing on the pair as they backed away from him. Right until he had them almost up against the wall. Waylon keeping Elliot behind him as he said nothing. Doubting that whatever he said would be believed as he glared right back at the Groom. Who shifted his gaze from the former technician to Elliot. In a low voice, Elliot said,"He-he's my friend, Eddie. He's just trying to help me go home."

"You are home! And this _**whore**_ won't get between us anymore!",Eddie shouted. Tossing the dress aside as he lunged at Waylon. Who merely ducked down the best he could and rammed his shoulder into Eddie's stomach. Briefly winding the Groom and causing him to drop the knife. Before Waylon could pick it up, the Groom grabbed him by his throat with one hand. Slamming him to the ground and stunning him for a few seconds. Eddie quickly retrieved his knife then raised it high in the air. Elliot pulled the mirror shard out from his jumpsuit. And drove the piece between the Groom's shoulder blades. Causing him to scream in pain and swing his arm back at Elliot. Knocking him to the ground as he screamed in anger and pain. Demanding why he did that to him. Glaring at him, he shouted," _ **YOU CRAZY BITCH! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!**_ "

Waylon attempted to kick at Eddie. But the Groom merely slammed his head back down on the ground again. Tightening his grip on Waylon's neck. So much so that he couldn't breathe. The former technician started scratching at his attackers wrist but got no where. A few minutes later, Waylon was out cold. Leaving Elliot alone with the enraged serial killer. Who quickly managed to get the mirror shard out of his back. Tossing it to the side before grabbing Elliot by his shoulders as tight as possible. His grip hurt but the scrawny man kept his expression harsh as he glared up at him. Eddie pushed the scrawny man against the wall with snarl. Teeth bared as his eyes focused on the shorter man's. And a cold chill went over Elliot as he briefly wondered if Eddie was going to kill him. Instead, his expression became stern as he sighed deeply. Resting his forehead against Elliot's in a surprisingly gentle manner. In a low voice, he said,"Darling, I'll forgive this action. Clearly you're terrified of our horrible intruder."

"I'll let what you've done slide for now...",Eddie trailed. Turning his head to the left slightly look at Waylon's prone form, he added,"First, we'll make you beautiful. Then I'll deal with her..."

"I won't give up on you, Darling. You're different than her, than the others.",he continued. Rubbing his cheek against Elliot's with a small smile. Kissing his temple as he said,"You're special."

Letting go of one of Elliot's shoulders, he reached into his back pocket. Pulled out some strange spray that he immediately sprayed in Elliot's face. Whatever it was, it almost immediately made him drowsy. His eyelids drooped as he heard Eddie say," _Just relax and let your Groom take care of everything..._ "

With that, he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

A little while later, Waylon found himself laying on a table. His arms were bound behind his back with thick rope. And his legs were as well. He also noticed that he was still dressed. Unlike the bodies that he'd stumbled upon, Eddie let him stay fully clothed. Squirming, he tried to find signs of Elliot. Only seeing two _'patients'_ laying on the ground next to him. Both of them looked to be very dead. And in similar condition to the hanging corpses that he'd seen. Ignoring this, he craned his neck to look for a hint of his companion. Heart dropping when he spotted the jumpsuit that the scrawny man had been wearing earlier. 

Laying on the ground next to the table with the saw on it. The whole thing was drenched in old and new blood. So much so that he couldn't tell if any of it was Elliot's or not. He chewed the inside of his cheek as he struggled with his bindings. Listening for the sound of Eddie's footsteps.

A moment later, he heard them. Waylon held still as he glanced around to get a glimpse of the Groom. He spotted him walking in with Elliot in his arms. Holding him as if he were a fragile doll instead of a human being. The unfortunate man looked to be unconscious, but not bleeding. There was a slight silver lining in that. But, he was wearing the dress that Eddie had brought to the other room. It didn't fit the scrawny man in the slightest bit. In fact the dress looked several sizes too large. Something that seemed to worry the Groom. Laying his new _'Bride'_ down on the nearest non-bloodied table, he muttered,"My poor, Darling. Don't worry. You've got me to take care of you now."

"Once we're married, I'll make sure you're healthy.",he added. Gently stroking Elliot's face as he stared down at him. Looking at his stomach with slight interest. Almost as if he were imagining it heavy with his child. Leaning over, he kissed Elliot's forehead. Grinning as he continued,"You'll never be sad or lonely again. I swear it."

With that he turned his attentions to Waylon. An angry look on his face as he came over to him. No knife in hand but that meant nothing. He knew full well how dangerous the Groom was even unarmed. And sneered as the Groom grabbed his neck. Not putting pressure but enough to make him uncomfortable. In a low voice, Eddie said,"If it weren't for her, I'd have killed you."

"You're her friend, aren't you?",the Groom questioned. Turning Waylon's face up to look at him. Waylon nodded his head as best he could. In a soft voice, he answered,"Yes. I'm your _'Bride's'_ friend."

"...I suppose she needs a Maid of Honor. And the other's aren't anywhere near trustworthy enough.",Eddie stated. Not to Waylon. Mostly to himself as he let go of Waylon's neck. Grabbing Waylon's hair, he yanked him up. Causing the former technician to wince in pain as he said,"I'll allow you to live, slut. But only because you make her happy. If you try anything, you'll hang like the rest."

"Do I make myself clear?",he asked. Glaring deep into Waylon's eyes. Tightening his grip on his hair as well. Waylon answered," _ **Crystal.**_ "

That seemed to satisfy the Groom and he let him go. Humming to himself as he made his way back to his _'Bride'_. Who was slowly waking up. Elliot stared down at himself groggily. Head feeling somewhat dizzy as he struggled to sit up. Before he could move much further, Eddie was at his side. Hand on his lower back as he gripped Elliot's right arm. A huge smile on his face as he stared down at him. Leaning forward, he kissed Elliot's cheek. In a gentle voice, he whispered,"You look so beautiful in this dress, Darling. We're going to be so beautiful together."

"I just know it.",he added in a dreamy voice. Almost as if he couldn't believe that this was really happening. It made Elliot want to puke. He tried to pull away from him and winced when Eddie tightened his grip. Elliot stopped struggling as he glanced around the room. Noticing the dress for the first time. How big it was on him. How his chest didn't fill the top in the slightest bit. Then he saw Waylon laying on a nearby table. Who was doing his best to look at the scrawny man. Elliot was grateful he was alive. Whole and not bleeding on the floor like the others. In a soft voice, Elliot asked,"When is the ceremony going to happen?"

"A few minutes, Darling. Soon as I can convince that priest and his flock.",Eddie answered. Pressing another kiss to Elliot's cheek. Then helping him get off the table. Elliot's head still felt dizzy but he ignored it as he looked to Eddie. Who was grinning so widely that it hurt to look at it. But he did his best to fake the enthusiasm as he asked,"Will my friend get to come with too?"

"Of course, dear. She's your Maid of Honor after all.",Eddie answered. Briefly turning his attention from his bride to the other man. Looking slightly annoyed with him as he continued,"I'll be keeping her like that for now. You understand, right Darling?"

"Can't have her scaring the guests before the ceremony.",Eddie added. That almost made Waylon laugh. But he bit the inside of his cheek as Elliot agreed. Obviously only doing so to keep the Groom calm. It seemed to be working. As they spoke about the wedding at length, Waylon felt something breeze by. Some strange whispers that he'd heard from before he found Elliot. And the rope weakening on his wrists. But he didn't break free just yet. As he worried what Eddie would do if he did. Instead he kept up the act of helplessness as Eddie hugged Elliot. Pressing more chaste kisses to his face as Elliot pretended to be okay with it. Giving a small one on Eddie's cheek as well. Nearly making the Groom giddy as he set him down. Turning, he said,"I'm going to go look for that priest."

"Please, stay here. It's too dangerous for someone as fragile as you.",he added. Gently stroking Elliot's face. Who suppressed a shudder as he nodded his head. Ignoring the annoyance bubbling up in him as Eddie headed out of the room. Once he was far enough away, he headed over to Waylon. Checking him over as he tried to think of what to do next. And how to avoid his impending _'wedding'_ to the killer.


	6. Runaway Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Pretend to be what he wants you to be'. That's all Elliot could think to do. Give Eddie what he believed the Groom expected from him. For the most part at least. And hope that he wouldn't be hurt.
> 
> Chris won't leave them alone. Raphael doesn't understand why he's so desperate. Or why he's doing it. But he doesn't really want to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elliot came up with the name Ellie to make things easier for himself. His dead name wasn't Ellie by the way. It was actually Alice. After his Mother's favorite Aunt.

It didn't take long for Eddie to get the priest. One that he and Waylon had seen not that long ago. Who looked like this was perfectly fine. In fact, he seemed to be pretty happy for the Groom. Complimenting Elliot's looks and dress in a polite manner. All of which made his stomach twist in disgust. But he kept his emotions in check. Doing his upmost best to keep the sweet smile on his face. Which was proving to be more difficult to do as Eddie insisted on carrying him. Everywhere he needed to be.

Every _-freaking-_ where. It was starting to really get on the shorter man's nerves. Sure, he was still terrified of Eddie. But that was starting to fade. All he wanted to do was go home. Not be some housewife for a creep like him. But he did his best to keep the smile plastered on his face. After all, his life wasn't the only one on the line. If he didn't behave, he was sure Waylon would have been the next victim. Or any other person at Mount Massive. And despite how terrifying most of them were, they didn't deserve this treatment. So he was going to just pretend that he was perfectly fine with it. Act the part that Eddie wanted him to play. 

Until Waylon and him could escape.

Keeping the smile on his face, he listened to the two men. The Priest, Father Martin, seemed adamant that they do it now. That way the ceremony would be done before morning. As it the good Father needed the church for something important. What that was, he wouldn't say. But he said that it was going to be of upmost importance. Not that Eddie minded. He wanted to get the ceremony done as soon as possible. Elliot suspected it was to keep him from running. Or at least the Groom seemed to hope he wouldn't try to run during the wedding. Part of Elliot wondered if Waylon was going to be released for that. Or if he was going to still be tied up. When he tried to ask this, Eddie ignored his words. Pressing the issue caused the Groom to give him a sharp glare. Followed by a firm _'no'_. Oh, that wasn't going to stand. There was no way that Elliot would make Waylon stay tied up.

Not with someone like Eddie hanging around. Or any of the priest's congregation hanging around. Good portions of them had blunt objects and knives. If Waylon couldn't move...they'd...pushing that thought aside, he insisted that Waylon be untied. That it wouldn't look good in front of the guests if his _'Maid of Honor'_ wasn't standing next to him. Giving the Groom his best puppy dog eyes while he did so. Pouting for added effect. Hoping he wasn't coming off as a giant crybaby. At first, Eddie looked displeased with the idea of untying Waylon and letting him up. But when Elliot had pouted, he reluctantly agreed to it. In a soft voice, he said,"I suppose it would look strange. But if she steps one toe out of line, she's going with the others."

"Yes, Dear.",Elliot stated. Giving the Groom a gentle kiss on the cheek. A very quick, very chaste one at that. Not unlike the kisses that he'd given his Mother when she was around. Or his Grandparents when they were around too. It still made Eddie smile a bit more before turning his attentions back to Father Martin. For this, Elliot tuned them out for a bit. Glancing around the Church for any places that he and Waylon could escape. There weren't many that he could easily see. But he thought of the bathroom. There had to be a window or vent or something there. As both of them were small enough to squeeze through. While Eddie was much too muscular to fit. A second later, he was being pulled out of his thoughts by the Groom jostling him slightly. Making him realize that he was being asked a question. Looking up at Eddie, he raised an eyebrow. Then Elliot asked,"I'm sorry?"

"The Priest has asked you a question, Darling.",Eddie answered. Giving a polite smile as he nodded his head to the Priest. Father Martin asked him if he was fine with some of his congregation having weapons or not. And if he wanted he could have them leave the weapons in another room. Elliot said,"I'd really prefer if they leave them in another room. Armed people make me highly uncomfortable."

This was something that Eddie seemed to agree with. Even going so far as to hand Father Martin his knife. As if wanting to show Elliot that he wasn't a threat. Possibly that was the goal. Though he knew better than that. Especially after what he had done to Waylon not that long ago. Shoving those thoughts aside, he gave the Groom an encouraging smile. Giving him another little peck on the cheek. Doing his best to keep the other man happy. A few minutes later, the pair finished speaking. In a little while the wedding was going to happen. Father Martin claimed that his congregation were going to get thing set up. Telling the pair something sweet that Elliot didn't listen to. Instead he focused on Eddie as he took him back to Waylon. Telling him all the things that he was hoping for after the wedding. How their honeymoon was going to be so wonderful.

The idea of which almost made Elliot sick. But he kept the sweet smile plastered on his face as they got back to the room. Waylon stayed still on the table he was laying on. Looking concerned but keeping quiet as they got closer to him. Once they were close enough, Eddie set Elliot down on a nearby chair. Then came back over to Waylon. Calmly, he started untying the ropes that were binding him. Warning the former technician that if he tried anything, he'd hang like the other sluts. A threat that Waylon didn't take lightly as he lay there. A moment later, his bindings were off and he carefully sat up on the table. Rubbing the marks that had formed. Mumbling a quiet 'Thank you' to Eddie that he doubted the Groom could hear. Seconds later, Eddie went back over to Elliot. Kissing his forehead as he gently held the scrawny man's face. Squishing his cheeks gently as he spoke about their wedding plans. Surprising Waylon with how soon it was going to be. How fast that this man was going. Shoving those thoughts to the side, he watched the Groom leave the room. Blowing a little kiss to Elliot once again before heading to the other room. In a quiet voice, Waylon asked," _Where's he going?_ "

" _I asked for some water and he's getting me some._ ",Elliot explained. Keeping his voice just as low as Waylon's. Then he explained what was going to happen. How they were going to an actual Church for this wedding. That the Priest was real. One that they'd seen a couple of hours before. And had been finger painted with blood on the wall. Which made Waylon slightly shudder. Glancing briefly up at the door, he continued," _Fucker didn't even try to help me. He **complimented Eddie** on his choice of bride even. Telling him how **pretty** I am._"

" _How slender I am too._ ",Elliot added. Feeling disgusted at how he was creepily the man stared at him. Chewing his bottom lip, he hated how gross feeling about it. Pushing the feelings away, he looked up at Waylon. Who looked to be deep in thought. A second later, Waylon whispered," _Well, if we play our cards right. We can escape through a vent or something._ "

" _I'm **not** letting this guy keep you._",he assured. There was no way in Hell that was going to happen. And he was going to keep an eye on that priest. If that man was fine with Eddie kidnapping someone, who knows what else he would be fine with. Or what company he keeps. Before he could say anything else, he heard approaching footsteps. Waylon quickly shifted back to a reasonable distance from Elliot. Not wanting to set Eddie off more than he already had. Keeping his expression calm as the Groom came into the room. Holding a glass of water that Elliot had asked him for. Who took it from him with a small smile and a polite ' _thank_ _you_ '. A second later, he was being shifted to sit on Eddie's lap. His back was now pressing against the Groom's chest. Big hands were placed on his shoulder and thigh. The hand on his thigh wasn't in an improper place. Yet, it still made Waylon uneasy as he watched them together. Listening to Eddie speak quietly about their wedding. The words he was using made Waylon sick to his stomach. Did he talk to all his _'brides'_ like this?

Doing his best to pretend that he didn't exist, Waylon listened. Noticing that Elliot was barely able to keep his calm. Sounding slightly uncomfortable about the ideas of the ' _Honeymoon_ '. And it didn't take much to realize. As he knew full well what Eddie was expecting from Elliot. Making him even more queazy as he listened to them speak. A few moments later, there was a knock at the door. Followed by a random variant peeking his head in. Telling them that the Church was ready for them to use. This information brought a huge grin to Eddie's face. Carefully picking up Elliot, he headed for the door. Only pausing to give Waylon the stink eye. In a barely controlled tone, he said,"Well? You heard the man. The ceremony is starting."

"Get up and follow us.",he added. Then started walking once again after the variant. He barely caught Elliot's expression as he looked over Eddie's shoulder. A look of utter panic on his face as he clung to the Groom. Quickly slipping off the table, he hurried after them. Doing his best to assure Elliot that everything was going to be fine. Even though he wasn't entirely sure if they were going to be. But he wasn't going to let Elliot see how scared he was. A few moments later, they were in the Church. Various variants from earlier in the day were seated in pews. Some had the decency to fully dress themselves. While the others just put pants on. Like the two twins that they had seen earlier. Who were giving the pair strange looks as they passed them. Heading down the aisle and straight for the disturbed Priest. Who seemed very happy with holding a bible as he stood there. Waylon struggled with the urge to strangle the horrible fucker as they got closer. Smothering the instinct, he glanced up at Elliot.

Elliot was looking slightly nervous. Smiling a bit too hard for the former technician's liking. But it didn't seem to bother Eddie. In fact, he was humming an old timey song he'd heard playing in the room they'd found him in. Something about marrying a girl like his Father had. It was disgusting. Shoving this aside, he took in the sights around him. There was at least a few ways they could run. And he spotted a vent that looked to be easy to crawl through. The thing was between the restrooms. Convenient and slightly lucky. Grinning slightly, he stood to the right of the priest. Where he remembered Lisa's Maid of Honor standing at their wedding. Another action that seemed to please Eddie a little. Or at least make the man not look at him as if he were a disgusting insect. Gently, he set Elliot on the ground in front of him. And Waylon finally got a good look at Elliot. The lighting in the Church was significantly better than in Eddie's workshop. It showed off how simple the dress was. But how beautiful, well made, and somewhat flattering it was.

Elliot still looked much too skinny for it. But he didn't look like he was positively drowning in it either now. He was also wearing long gloves that reminded him vaguely of Opera gloves. They were just as beautifully made as the dress. No veil, but that didn't matter. Eddie had seen Elliot's face for a while now. He wasn't walking down the aisle either. So why bother covering his face at all? Chewing the inside of his cheek, he almost jumped when music played softly. It wasn't the bridal march but it was definitely standard wedding music. He ignored it as he listened to the Priest. Keeping a careful eye on Eddie's hands.

Figuring that once they were off of Elliot's, he'd do something. Which would probably be just picking the other man up and running. It wasn't a great plan, but it was better than nothing.

"Do you, Edward Gluskin, take Ellie Porteous to be your lawfully wedded wife?",the Priest asked. Eddie responded with the normal _'I do'_. Grinning from ear to ear as he held his future _'wife's'_ hands. Who was shaking slightly as he stood there. A second later, the Priest asked,"Do you, Ellie Porteous, take Eddie Gluskin to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I _**do.**_ ",Elliot answered. Keeping his voice as steady as he possibly could. The answer made the Groom grin to a disturbing degree. Almost looking like a predator after his favorite choice of prey. Waylon shoved this thought aside as he tensed himself up. Watching Gluskin's hands as the Priest said,"By the powers invested in me. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With that, Eddie finally let go of Elliot's hands. Before he could pull the scrawny man into a kiss, Waylon grabbed him. Holding him like a child as he made a frenzied dash around the surprised Groom. Heading straight for the vent as he bolted. Elliot gripped him tightly as he did so. Watching behind them as they got closer to freedom. Seconds later, he heard Eddie screaming in anger. Calling both Waylon and Elliot sluts. Along with other horrible things as he came thundering after them. But he paid that no mind as he got to the vent. Quickly getting the scrawny man in before getting in as well. Both started crawling as fast as they could through it. Not once looking back as they did so. Continuing to ignore Eddie's cries as they moved along. Hoping that they were finally free of that monster.

* * *

Once they got out of the vent, they found themselves in a new place. Keeping a careful eye out for anyone tailing them. Anyone that the Priest could've sent. Both hoping that the Groom wouldn't be able to find them. As Waylon felt worried that he'd come after them. Do what he had done to the reject _'Brides'_ that were dangling in the gym. Not that he was voicing this. Since it was more than likely that Elliot was thinking this too. And voicing it just made it seem more real. As they walked, Waylon took the scrawny man's hand. Gently squeezing it as they headed towards a nearby gate. Which was, unfortunately but unsurprisingly, locked. Neither of them were surprised by this turn of events. But both men wished they were luckier.

As they went to look for it, they heard familiar singing. Causing both men's blood to run cold as they started looking for the key. Hiding a few times as they heard Eddie's singing getting louder. A little later, they entered a room that looked like a mock-up of the Church from earlier. Except no Maid of Honor or crowd. The bride looked to be a mutilated man with a similar dress to Elliot's. Holding a key in his hand. And the priest was just a dummy with a picture of the real one stapled to it. They ignored this as they went right up to the corpse. Elliot snatched the key from the corpse with a small smile. Which faded when they heard Eddie shouting. Looking over their shoulder, they saw Eddie standing at the doorway. Holding the knife from earlier. The light was behind him so they couldn't see his expression as he stood there. Huffing and growling the horrible slurs at them. 

Both men sprinted to a different doorway next to them. Squeezing through a gap as Eddie started to advance on them. The other room was small and had an exit. Which was being blocked by propane tanks. Waylon quickly started to move them as Elliot kept an eye on Eddie. Feeling slightly relieved that Eddie's body was too muscular for him to get through. Eddie, obviously, wasn't happy with this. He kept screaming at them as he tried to grab at Elliot. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he glared at the scrawny man before him. There was a slight twang of guilt in him at this but he squished it down. This man tried to kidnap him. Tried to make him his ' _Bride_ '. And would no doubt kill him if he hadn't fulfilled his _'wifely'_ duties. Elliot did his best to ignore him as Waylon got the door open. Grabbing each other's hands before they started running again. Back towards the gate they'd seen before and quickly unlocking it. They weren't sure if it was towards freedom or not.

But it was sure as Hell better than whatever Eddie had in store for them.

* * *

Everything was so damn difficult. They tried to find a way out of the building only to be met with fire. A patient was sitting in the middle of it. Quietly talking about how Murkoff took so much from him. How he had to burn everything to the ground. Telling them that if they wanted out, they had to go through the kitchen. Which was blocked off with tables that were on fire. Raphael bit back curses as they made their way through the fire. Only letting his anger out when they were away from the variant. Gripping his camera tight, he hissed," _The **Hell** does he expect us to get out? Pretty much everything is blocked off by fucking fire!_"

"...I know but he's not trying to hurt us. Just Murkoff.",Miles stated. Much calmer than his assistant pictured he was going to be. In fact, he sounded much more sympathetic too. Part of him wondered just what exactly he'd been through before they met up. But didn't want to ask as he started taking calming breaths to settle himself. Soon as he was calm, Miles said,"There's gotta be a way to turn on the sprinklers. Soon as we get them on, we can get outside."

"Then we can get to that Priest and punch him?",Raphael asked. Only partially joking about wanting to hurt the Priest. But also somewhat serious. As the religious bastard put them through Hell and back for some reason. It did make him slightly happy when Miles agreed to the idea. Both smiled as they started checking places. Looking for a sign of where the sprinklers could be turned on. Finding more dead bodies that didn't surprise them anymore. Which vaguely worried Raphael. Wondering how he could become so desensitized to death all around him. But strangely feeling grateful that he wasn't a blubbering mess by now. Shoving those feelings aside, they started towards a narrow gap. One that was made of mattresses, drawers, metal bed frame, and a lamp. It was like the gap from before. Carefully, the pair squeezed through. Both found the button for the sprinklers. Not working. Both gave groans as they started looking for switches for it around the area. Neither finding them that easily. 

They debated splitting up to find the switches. But worried that if they split up something bad would happen. Like a variant killing one and hunting down the other. Still, it would save them time. So they decided to split up to find the switches. If one found one, they had to immediately turn it on. With that, they hurried to find them. Miles headed over to the laundry room. While Raphael headed towards a gap like the other one. As he got closer, he wondered why the patients were bothering with it. It felt like a giant waste of time. Well, that was, until he heard familiar sound of clinking chains to his back. And a voice hiss," _ **Little**_ **_Pig_**."

His blood ran cold as he booked it for the gap. Not once looking behind him as he heard Chris's footsteps or booming voice. All that mattered was getting through the gap. Getting to whatever laid behind it and hiding. Raphael picked up the pace as he got to the gap. Squeezed through and headed straight for the nearest door. Once inside, he paused as he stared at the men inside. Or the man inside. As there was a patient calmly washing another in the tub. Ignorant of the fact that the other was dead. It sent a shiver down his spine as he glanced around. Nearly immediately spotting the room with the switch. He headed over to it and turned it on. Soon as he got out of that room, he heard things scraping. It took a second for it to dawn on him that it was the blockade being moved. And felt his heart pound against his ribs as he realized there was no where to hide.

The man that was washing one of the corpses froze. Looking over his shoulder, he stared at Raphael. In a stern voice, he said,"Get into one of the tubs and cover yourself with the tarp."

"I won't let him hurt you.",he added. It didn't relieve Raphael but he did as instructed. Getting into one of the dry tubs and moving the sheet over himself. Laying down in it, he did his best to calm his breathing. And it proved to be a good move. As a few seconds later, the door was slammed open. He heard Chris come into the room. Muttering something about having seen Raphael and that he was sorry. But what was to be done had to be done. Or something to that effect. It was hard to hear over the pulse pounding in his ears. Biting down on his bottom lip, he heard the man washing the corpse yell at Chris. Telling him that he was scaring the babies and needed to leave. There was silence for a moment. So quiet that he was sure the mutilated man could hear his heart blasting in his chest. Then he heard the tall man's footsteps begin to leave the room. And when he was sure that he was gone, he moved the sheet. Slowly sitting up, he kept an eye on the doorway. When he was sure that he was fine, he turned to the man with the corpse. Giving him a small smile as he whispered," _Thank you_."

Then quickly got himself out of the tub. Quietly heading out of the room and in the direction that Miles had gone. Hoping to find his boss before the mutilated man could.


	7. Almost Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins want to play with their 'Little Rabbit'. But their 'Little Rabbit' doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miles did a bit more research into Mount Massive than Raphael. But he had hoped that they could get information about things and leave. It wasn't like he was trying to hurt his assistant or deliberately keep him in the dark. He just didn't know this would happen.
> 
> Bad idea, yes. Was it intentionally malicious? Nope.

Getting past the mutilated man was difficult. There were a few close calls. And he thought that Chris had seen him. Heard his footsteps as Raphael tried to silently tip-toe past him. But, he managed to get to the laundry room. Quietly telling his boss that Chris was wandering around. Before either of them could start heading out, there was pounding on the door. They froze for the briefest moment before hurrying to hide in a locker. Doing their best to quiet themselves as they knew full well what was going on.

Chris was coming to check for them.

Not too long later, the door fell down. Footsteps and chains sounding as Chris started his search. Sounding angrier and angrier as he made his way. Telling them that he was just trying to contain it. Raphael wasn't sure what he meant. Contain what? What in the Hell did this guy need to contain by murdering people? Shoving those thoughts aside, he got out of the locker with Miles. Both quietly heading back to the sprinkler's switch. Holding each other's hands as they rushed towards it. Soon as they were near it, Miles slammed his fist against the button. Immediately the water came pouring down on the pair as they headed back. Raphael was shivering slightly as they got through the gap. As was his boss. They ignored it as they continued to move through the cafeteria. Nearly slipping in the puddles of water and blood as they went through it. Letting go of each other's hands as they climbed over the previously burning furniture.

Finding it strange that the man was no longer there. That was until they got to the kitchen. And the man jumped out of hiding screaming at the top of his lungs. Shoving Miles to the ground as he ran past the stunned pair. When he was out of sight, Raphael helped his boss up. Neither commenting on the strangeness of that. Instead they pressed on to find Father Martin outside. While they did so, Raphael asked,"Do you have any idea as to what Chris is talking about?"

"What in the Hell is he trying to contain so badly?",he added. It didn't make sense to him. But he hoped that maybe Miles had some idea as to what he meant. As Raphael was vaguely sure that he meant the other patients. But now, he wasn't entirely sure that was true. As he seemed to be able to keep other patients in line with fear. He raised an eyebrow as Miles answered,"He's trying to keep the _Walrider_ in check."

"The _**what?**_ ",Raphael questioned. Walrider? Wasn't that something he'd seen written on a few walls? It sounded like something one of the patients had been talking about as well. This wasn't something that he had given much thought. After all, it just seemed weird. Miles stated,"It's this entity that Father Martin is worshiping. A project that Murkoff is working on."

"I...I thought it was just nonsense. But I've seen it...it's like a ghost..",he added. Like a ghost? That sounded like the thing Raphael had seen before. Had...had he seen the Walrider? Was that what the weird whispering thing really was? It didn't sound plausible. But what else would explain what he had seen? He took a deep breath as he asked,"Is it shadow-like?"

"Yeah, it is. Last time I saw it, it was.",Miles answered. Then he looked slightly confused as he stared at Raphael. Tilting his head to the side, Miles asked,"You saw it too?"

"Yeah, I was headed to the sewer and it floated past me more than once.",Raphael explained. Then told him that it seemed to be leading him somewhere. Well, tried to. As he didn't want to follow it. Or listen to it's weird whispers. As they climbed up the nearby ladder, he said,"I feel like it wants us to do something...I just don't know what."

"I got that feeling myself. I'm not sure what he wants either.",Miles said. It felt like the Walrider needed them to do something. Though, Miles wasn't entirely sure what. It felt like the creature could easily take care of himself. So why bother asking them to help him out? Putting those thoughts to the back of his mind, he added,"We can figure that out later when we get out of here and home."

"Let's hope we can get home...",Raphael muttered. Not feeling the least bit confident in their abilities to escape. He winced when Miles smacked his shoulder. Looking over at him, he saw the stern look on his boss's face. Miles stated,"We're getting out of here. We're getting out of here, getting home, and you better believe that."

Nodding his head, he agreed despite not really feeling it. It was hard to not feel uncertain about their fate. Considering all that happened to them. But he kept this thought to himself as they walked along the roof. Jumping over several gaps as they went along. Only getting down when they were sure they were headed the right way. Holding hands once again as they looked for an unlocked door. Which they hadn't found just yet. As soon as they got down some stairs, Chris popped up again. Spying them, he shouted some form of nonsense at them. Chasing after them as they did their best to run from him again. Heading towards the spot that Chris had chased them from. Turning to the right and head towards a hole in the fence in front of them. Quickly sliding through it as Chris almost came within a foot of grabbing either one of them. Screaming in frustration as they sprinted away from him. Quickly finding themselves in front of another horrifying sight. A fountain full of blood and bodies. So much blood that both man could practically taste it. Almost like putting a penny in your mouth and sucking on it. Neither said anything as they tried to find a way into the female ward.

And neither of them felt like they were able to. As everything looked like it was blocked off by something. Or just locked. Just as Raphael was going to suggest they break a door down, something flickered into his peripheral vision. Turning his head to properly look at the thing...his eyes widened and he let out a gasp. The Walrider. More clear than he'd last seen him floating towards the building as he whispered, _'This way...'_

Looking to his side, he was going to ask Miles if he saw that. And stopped when he saw the look on his boss's face. It was very clear his boss had seen and heard him. Instead of looking a gift horse in the mouth, they followed where they saw the Walrider go. Unsure of where he was leading them or why. But felt it was better than staying outside with the corpses. It turned out the Walrider had gone through an open window. Soon as they were through, they heard happy shouting. Coming from their right. Soon as they turned over to the right, they saw a giant gaping hole in the ground. Father Martin was standing on the other side of it. On another floor way above them. Pointing a flashlight at them as he happily shouted," _ **YOU TWO SAW THE WALRIDER, DIDN'T YOU?!**_ "

" _ **BOTH OF YOU ARE STARTING TO UNDERSTAND! BUT NOT YET!**_ ",he called. Telling them some nonsense that Raphael didn't really listen to. As he was too angry to really care. And far too interested in the Walrider to actually give a damn about Father Martin. Walking forward as he muttered,"I'm fucking kicking him in the head when we get to him."

"I'll hold him down for you.",Miles stated. Not entirely sounding like he was kidding. But not sounding entirely like he wasn't joking either. Instead of lingering on this, they started heading towards an elevator. It looked like it would work, but last time Miles remembered the last time he tried one. The person falling to his doom. He shuddered slightly as he looked for another way around. While he did this, Raphael had gotten to his knees. Pointing his camera to look down the elevator shaft. In a soft voice, he muttered,"Oh, oh man..."

Miles asked him what he had seen. And his assistant answered there was a dead man down the shaft. That the poor patient was surrounded by tons of things to survive. But he was dead. Though he couldn't tell how the patient died. It didn't look like anyone attacked him. Looking up at his boss, he said,"When you think you're used to the horrors. New shit comes to light."

"I'm really not sure if it's good that I'm used to seeing corpses.",Raphael added. It really wasn't what was going on. But Miles wasn't sure how to tell Raphael this. Instead he just shrugged as he headed over to the door leading to stairs. Opening it, Miles said,"Let's not think about that right now. Let's just keep going so we can get that asshole priest."

Nodding, Raphael got up off the floor. Heading after his boss as quickly as possible. When they climbed up some of the stairs, they saw a gap in the floor. It was annoying but they were used to that. Jumping over it, they climbed up as quick as they could. Scrambling to get onto it. Miles nearly fell off but managed to catch himself in time. Soon as they got up, they started checking places. There were a few places they could look through. But weren't so keen to just yet. So they ignored it in favor of checking the other set of stairs. Which were, like everything else in the place, locked up tight. Sighing, they went to look for a key. Keeping out of sight of several variants to avoid getting hurt. Though none of the men really seemed that interested in them. In fact they were interested in taking care of some ritual that neither journalist cared for. Or were even the slightest bit interested. They were more interested in getting they key from where it was caged with a corpse. Getting some fuses to the little thing open again. When they did, some of the variants chased after them. Almost catching up to them before they put the fuses and hit the button. The cage opened, the corpse with the key had fallen down. It was inconvenient but they knew where the body had landed.

The laundry room. Going back through the way they came, Raphael asked,"You think those assholes did that or Father Martin?"

"I'm betting that it was Father Martin. He seems like the type to do this.",Miles answered. Something that his assistant could agree with. As they headed towards the laundry room, they kept an eye out for any more variants. So far, they'd been pretty lucky. That changed when they got the key from the corpse. As a variant started chasing them out of the area. Forcing them to run back to the stairs and hurriedly jump over the gap. Going to the other set of steps as quickly as humanely possible. Getting it open then hurrying up the flight of stairs. Finding another gap to jump over. When they did, they started hearing Father Martin's voice again. Calling to them about something that they both ignored. Knowing full well that they had to hurry to get to him. Going through several areas with very distracted variants. None as violent as the previous ones they'd seen. All seeming to either ignore them or deliberately not acknowledge their presence. Everything was starting to feel completely off to them. Not like things seemed normal before. But now, things were getting stranger and stranger. There was this sensation in the air that neither really could voice. It was like dread but stronger than that.

Ignoring it, they headed through more doors. Carefully keeping to an edge as they did so. Briefly seeing the outline of the Walrider as they went along. Going over more gaps to get where they needed to go. Falling through the floor once. But the Walrider showed them the way out. Whispering to them that they needed to follow him. Up some bed-frames to another room. Or what they felt was another room. Ignoring it, they continued to check around. Only for the Walrider to appear once again and call out to them once again. Leading them to another room. One that had blood written on the wall about lies. So many candles that it looked like a fire hazard. Like the lower levels did too. Raphael and Miles continued past it to find a way out. There was a door they hadn't checked, slightly open. Which shut as soon the pair neared it. Miles opened the door, the Twins were standing behind it. The twins were staring at them with amused curiosity as the balding one said,"Hello, _Little Rabbit._ "

"We were looking for you.",said the other. The twins eyed Raphael as he reached for Miles hand. Grabbing it as he dragged him away from the door. His boss followed after him as one of the twins called," _ **We're going to get you, Little Rabbit!**_ "

" _ **No mercy this time!**_ ",the other added. Raphael ignored them as he dragged Miles to a hiding spot. Which turned out to be a lot of mattresses piled on one bed-frame. When they were under, Miles whispered," _What is it with people around here and calling us animals?_ "

" _I don't know...but I don't want to stay around for it._ ",Raphael whispered back. Getting out the camera to check for the Twins. One of them was walking past them. When he was a safe distance away, they hurried to get to the room he had been in. Quickly going through it to the only door in it. Finding the next room was also full of narrow ledges and gaps. It was highly annoying but they went through it. Keeping to the ledge as carefully as possible and keeping an eye out for the twins. Soon as they got to the big gap, Raphael handed the camera to Miles. Taking a couple of steps back before running and jumping over it. Barely getting onto the other ledge. He carefully got up to the doorway as he turned to his boss. Who was starting his own jump. Taking a few step back like his assistant had done. While he was moving back, he noticed that there was something behind Raphael. To his horror, he quickly noticed it was the Twins. One of whom had grabbed his assistant around his waist before Miles could shout a warning to him.

They started dragging him backward as he screamed his boss's name. Struggling to fight them off in the earnest and failing miserably. With that, Miles ran towards the gap and jumped. Landing on the edge like Raphael had done before. Accidentally dropping Raphael's camera in front of him. Before he could grab the thing, the floor started breaking. Slowly tilting to the floor below him. Camera slipping down towards it as he struggled to not fall. He watched his only light source fall into a crack below him. And he knew full well that he had to go get it. But he didn't want to fall like it had. So he scrambled up the floor and towards the doorway. Still hearing Raphael's screams for help as he went into the other room. Soon as he was on his feet in the room, the screams stopped. His heart pounded hard in his chest as he stared into the dark. Going forward is what he needed to do. But he couldn't without the camera to light his way. Grinding his teeth, he stared down at the floor below.

He would have to go get the camera to save Raphael. It felt unwise to go by himself but he had no other choice. His assistant was counting on him. And he was worried that something happened to him already. As the Twins seemed awfully invested in gutting their _'Little Rabbit'_. Shoving those thoughts aside, he carefully made his way down to the other floor. Walking in near total darkness to get to the lower area. It took some time, but he found a way down to where he saw the camera drop. Quietly searching through several rooms. Not finding anything useful or the camera. And not finding it as he sprinted around every room. Feeling frustrated as he felt like he was wasting precious time. If he didn't find it soon, Raphael would die. And it would be his fault that it happened. Raphael would've been fine if he hadn't convinced him to go.

Would've been safe if Miles hadn't said this would make their both of their careers. He would be entirely to blame if he...shoving those thoughts aside, he looked for the camera. Practically jumping for joy when he spotted the screen's glow from across the room. Jumping through a window, he headed towards the little light. Picking it up and inspecting it. It worked. The screen was cracked and there were strange glitches coming over the screen. But, thank fuck, it worked. Sure, he was going to have to buy Raphael a new camera. But it was gong to work for now. Help him get back to his assistant. Soon as he turned on the night vision, he spotted various variants in the room. Who were staring at him strangely. Miles didn't wait for them to do something. Instead, he bolted back the way he came. Groaning as he heard several footsteps behind him accompanied by screams. That didn't matter. All that mattered was getting to Raphael and saving him from the Twins. Going back the way he came as the group almost got him. Like the cannibals had almost done before Trager got him.

Trying to calm down his breathing, he back towards the ledge again. Jumping up to get into the room all over again. Turning on the night vision, he mumbled," _When we get out of here, I owe Raphael a new everything he wants._ "

" _Mostly a new camera and definitely a raise._ ",he added. The raise would be probably be five dollars. Paying him around twenty dollars an hour instead of his usual fifteen. As he definitely didn't deserve this bullshit. Neither did Miles, but Miles knew what he was getting into. Raphael did not. Putting the thoughts to the back of his mind, he jumped the gap that he wasn't able to see before. Which probably would have lead him to his death. Following blood that he hoped wasn't Raphael's as he ran. Soon finding himself in a dimly lit hallway. Walking through it, he tried to keep himself calm. Hoping that he'd soon find his assistant. Instead, he found himself in front of another staircase. One that had a variant seemingly waiting for him. In a polite voice, the variant instructed,"You're him, aren't you? Good. Go to the Theater, the key is behind the light. Behind the light in the Theater."

"That's were Father Martin had me place the key for you.",he added. Before Miles could ask him more questions, he heard Father Martin's voice. Calling him to him. Which the variant complied. Leaving Miles to retrieve the key. It took him a little while to find the place, but he managed it. Getting the key and booking it before other variants could kill him. Going back to the staircase and hoping he could find his assistant soon.

* * *

  
A little ways away, the Twins found themselves chasing their _'Little Rabbit'_. Raphael had managed to bite one of them on the wrist. And kicked the shit out of the other before both men dropped him. He ran through the rooms as fast as possible. Trying every door as he tried his best to not scream. When he got to one that worked, he yanked it open. Ran through as he noticed there were words written on the wall in blood. Sort of similar to earlier. Only it was about God and what God hated. But he was much too scared to properly pay attention as he ran.

Heading towards who knew what as he did so. Only stopping when a variant with a candle came out, giving a little yelp of surprise. The variant calmly held his hand up to tell Raphael to stop. In a soft voice, he said,"It's okay...shh...no one is going to hurt you here, sir."

"Father Martin told me that the twins aren't allowed to hurt you. And we won't let them.",he added. Raphael wasn't sure if the Twins would obey that order. The pair seemed intent on stabbing him to death as they came closer to him and the Church. But when they got close enough, they did nothing. Just glared at him, then the Church, then at Raphael once again. With a sneer, the bald one said,"You are very lucky, Little Rabbit."

"We would have killed you if you hadn't come here.",the other said. They gave him a horrifying look as they past him. Heading past him towards the Church. The short man watched them walk to their places. Noticing something different about them then before. They were wearing pants now. Ignoring this, he spotted several odd things. Aside from the usual religious imagery that he came to expect from a Church. It was wedding things. Looking over at the variant with the candle, Raphael asked,"What's going on here? And what happened?"

"We're preparing for Father Martin's crucifixion.",the candle variant answered. Looking to his side, he gave a sad smile. One that slightly unsettled Raphael a bit. Then he added,"There had been a wedding here earlier. But the bride ran off with her Maid of Honor. I think her Groom is still chasing her."

This made him raise an eyebrow in confusion. Variants were strange. Shoving that aside, he quietly started walking into the Church. Ignoring the Twins as he headed into the place, noticing there was a key on a red pillow. Quickly heading towards it with a big grin on his face. Freezing when he saw Father Martin being raised on a cross. Thick nails driven into the palms of his hands. But a happy smile on his face as he hung there. When he spotted Raphael, his smile grew as he stared down at him. Unconcerned about the pain he was in. In a gentle voice, Father Martin said,"Hello, my son. I'm so glad that you can be here with us."

"Soon as the Apostle arrives, we'll start. You'll both get to be my witnesses.",he added. Sounding disturbingly gleeful as he started laughing. And as if on cue, he heard his boss's voice behind him. Turning to where he came from, he found himself smiling widely. There was Miles, holding his camera with tears running down his own face. Raphael practically ran at his boss as he shouted his name. Nearly tackling him to the ground with a hug. One that the other man enthusiastically gave back. Rubbing the shorter man's back as Raphael pressed his face into Miles shoulder. Crying loudly as he did so. In a low voice, he sobbed,"They were going _t-to k-k-kill_ me, Miles...they almost stabbed me..."

"Shh...it's okay...oh god, it's going to be okay. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you.",Miles said. Hoping he wasn't lying as he tried to calm both of them down. Soon as Raphael was no longer loudly bawling, he turned his sights on Father Martin. Who started talking about resurrection and such. Telling him that they could take the elevator now. It was fixed. Asking him to record his resurrection before they left. Both men weren't sure what he meant, but Miles raised up the still recording camera. While he did this, Raphael grabbed the key. Soon as he did, Father Martin told one of the praying variants that it was time. And to their horror, the variant set him ablaze. They watched in silent horror as the Father screamed at the top of his lungs. Dying slowly in front of them. Quietly, they backed away from the scene to get out of the room. Miles still recording as he did so. Soon as they were out of the Church, they tried to get out the way Raphael came. Finding the doors were locked and went to a nearby vent. Getting into it, Miles whispered," _I think Father Martin just beat Jesus on shitty ways to go._ "

" _...d..do you think he'll actually come back?_ ",Raphael asked. Surprising himself and his boss. Obviously, he wasn't going to come back. That man was dead and gone. His congregation were going to die with him if they didn't flee. So both men ignored his question as they got out of the vent. Starting to walk towards the elevators. Before they were a few steps into the hall, Chris appeared. Chasing them around the halls, through rooms, and into the dining hall. Both hurried into a vent to get into the kitchen and sprinted to the elevators. Soon as they got in, they put the key in and pressed the buttons. The men tried to catch their breath as they watched the gate doors. Raphael found himself smiling as the ground floor came up. Seeing the doors that lead out open and dawn greeting them. Miles even gave a soft sigh of relief. All of which was short lived when the elevator kept dropping. Sending them to a much deeper level of Mount Massive that had metal walls. They stared at each other for a moment and tried the elevator buttons again. It wasn't moving. Neither man wanted to go into the hallway, but they knew they had no choice. Walking forward as they grabbed each other's hand. Praying that the nightmare would end soon.


	8. Death of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entity shouldn't be able to speak. At least that's what Raphael thinks. It shouldn't sound like a man pleading for his life. Yet, it does. He pleads with Raphael to keep him alive. And he's very doubtful he can fulfill that request.
> 
> Eddie won't let his bride escape. Not when he's found someone so perfect like her.

As they walked down the hallway, they checked the rooms as they went through them. There were a few bodies in some of them. Well, mostly guts and other things that were slightly startling. Mostly disgusted both men as they walked along. Ignoring the scents, they tried to think of where they could go. It felt like this area was just one long hallway that never ended. And that they'd be walking until they either starvation. Or Chris would find his way down to them. Ripping either man's head off for his horrible collection. Raphael ignored this as he checked the bathroom. Unsurprised to find splattered bodies on the ground. Though he was a bit surprised at how clogged the toilets were.

He quietly closed the stalls as he went to look for Miles. Not seeing him right away as he called his name. But strangely feeling a cold breeze behind himself causing him to shiver and jump slightly. Looking over his shoulder, he saw nothing there. Then there were fingertips running through his hair. Like someone was next to him. Playing with his hair like Miles did when they hung out. It made him freeze as he tried to understand what was going on. Gasping when it felt like lips were on his ear. A low voice pleaded," _You need to leave here. You're not safe down here...get Miles and go back to the elevator._ "

" _You have to go back._ ",the voice added. Turning to the voice, he saw nothing. No indication that there ever had been a person either. A cold shiver went up his spine as he raced to find Miles. Who was standing in a lab and looking through paperwork. Most likely looking for a floor plan for this room. Shoving that thought to the side, Raphael said,"We need to go back to the elevator."

Miles turned to him with a confused look on his face. Setting down the files, he asked,"And how do we do that? The automatic doors won't open."

" _I..I_ think the Walrider will fix that for us.",Raphael stated. Unsure if that was true or not. As he didn't entirely understand what the entity wanted. Or if it was truly the Walrider in the first place. When his boss gave him a confused look, he explained,"He spoke to me. When I was checking out the bathroom stalls. Told me that we weren't safe down here."

"And that we need to go back to the elevator.",Raphael added. It sounded completely far-fetched. But it wasn't the weirdest thing that had happened to them. Not by a long shot. And he was grateful that Miles seemed to take this seriously. Nodding his head as he followed his assistant towards the automatic doors out of the hallway. When they got within a few feet of the doors leading to them, they were forced open. Chris stood there as he glared at the both of them. Practically snarling as he started advancing on the pair. He called," ** _NO MORE RUNNING, LITTLE PIGS!_** "

The pair immediately grabbed each other's hands as they turned and fled down the hall. Chris's footsteps booming behind them as they bolted. Never looking back once as they tried to desperately outrun the bloodied giant. Soon as they turned a corner, they heard sirens ahead of them. Followed by the automatic doors in front of them closing. Red lights flashed just as a dark shadow figure forced its way out. Miles and Raphael slid to a stop in front of it. Both chanced a glance over their shoulders to see that Chris was only a few feet away. And closing fast. They turned back to the shadowy figure and nearly scream as it drew closer. Watching as it flew over them to tackle the terrible giant. Shoving him into a nearby wall as hard as it could. Letting go of Raphael's hand, Miles got out his assistant's camera. Pointing it towards the scene as the Walrider threw Chris around like a rag doll. Slamming his face into the ground, the wall, punching him as hard as it could. Causing horrible cracking noises along with Chris screaming in pain. A moment later, the figure pulled the giant into the air. Hovering with him for a few moments before dragging his body through a nearby grate. Blood and gore spewing from it as the pair continued to watch in horror. Standing there as they tried to process what exactly they'd just seen. Raphael was the first to move as he muttered,"The Walrider just saved us...it accidentally saved us..."

"First time we're lucky and it's in time to see a horror show.",Miles stated. Lowering the camera as he followed after his assistant. This was somewhat lucky for the both of them. But not enough in his mind. If it were real luck, they'd be out of there. Back to some form of civilization and getting back to their normal lives. Putting those thoughts to the back of his mind, he asked,"Now what do we do?"

"I, uh, was hoping you'd have an idea about that.",Raphael answered. It wasn't like they could ask the Walrider. As whatever it was, was now currently dealing with Chris Walker's corpse. Part of Miles felt like it wouldn't help them anyway. And it would probably kill both of them when it had the chance. Shoving this aside, he grabs Raphael's hand as they started walking back the way they came. Debating on whether or not they could override the security controls on the automatic door. When they heard a voice calling out to them from a door they'd overlooked nearby. The voice called out to them telling them that he can explain. Following the voice into a secure room, they saw a man in a wheelchair. One that looked incredibly old. Older than death it seemed. The man's head lay almost on his shoulder as his big eyes stared at them. Moving around in a motorized wheelchair as he spoke through a computer. Quietly, he said," _I know, I'm supposed to be dead. After all, I'm older than sin. But Billy takes care of me._ "

" _Probably thinks I'm his Father. The poor **idiot**._",he muttered. It didn't immediately click with Raphael who this old man was. But Miles definitely knew who he was. But said nothing as he listened to the old man rant. Telling them about the project. How it worked too well. What they had done was a mistake and that Billy needed to be stopped. Something that his assistant didn't seem to agree with. Quietly shaking his head _'no'_ as he mumbled the word. Tears slipping down his cheek silently as he glared at the man. But Miles knew it was for the best. There was no way that they could let Billy stay like this. He was too strong. Too murderous. Too dangerous. If they didn't kill him, he'd be a threat to the public. A threat to his and Raphael's well being. There was no way around it, even if he didn't like it either.

Gently squeezing his assistant's hand, he gently wiped away Raphael's tears. Smiling sadly, Miles whispered," _It's okay, Raph. It's for Billy's own good. We can't let him continue on this way._ "

" _But-but_ he's a victim too. That can't be the only way to help him.",Raphael insisted. Looking over at his boss with a grief stricken expression. Feeling utterly guilty at the idea of murdering someone at the request of a doctor. One who had started these inhumane experiments at that. Just didn't seem right in his book. It also didn't feel right. Not just because they were being asked to kill someone. But because it felt like there was another motive behind it. Something more sinister at play that neither man could or would be able to comprehend in the moment. 

But definitely would regret later down the line.

Ignoring this, he grabbed Miles hand with both of his own. Staring him dead in the eye as he pleaded,"Please, Miles. We can't kill him. Please, there has to be another way..."

"There isn't and you know it. I'm sorry, Raph. But I gotta do this for his own good. For everyone's own good.",Miles stated. Taking his hand back from his assistant. Turning towards the automatic door and waiting patiently for the doctor to open it for him. When he did, Miles sprinted through it and towards the lab. Raphael was following close behind until he found himself being pinned to a wall. Then being pushed up into the air by something he couldn't see at first. His stomach twisted when it started making itself visible to the shorter man. The Walrider. It held him under his armpits as it had him against the wall. Creepy eyes focused on his own. For a brief moment, Raphael felt like he was going to die. That all he went through to find his boss and surviving the horrors of Mount Massive were for nothing. A sob escaped him as he struggled to get free of the Walrider's grip. Pleading with it to not kill him or Miles. And that he was sorry. Over and over again like a broken record. When the entity leaned forward, he turned his head to the side. Not wanting the creature to touch his face.

It pressed its lips to his ear, or what he assumed were lips, and whispered," _Shh...Raph. I'm not going to kill you...you have to stop Miles._ "

" _Please...what he's about to do will do more harm than good. You have to stop him, you have to._ ",it commanded. Gently lowering the short man to the floor. Soon as Raphael was set on his feet, he nodded his head slowly. Unsure of what the entity meant entirely. But knew full well that this was probably what his gut feeling was warning him about. That dread that had been looming over him. Shoving his thought to the side, he ran towards the direction Miles did. Trying to desperately look for him as the Walrider followed him. Both checking rooms nearby for his boss. It took a bit of looking, but the Walrider found him first. Chasing him as it tried to call after him. Pleading for Miles to stop. Yet, for some reason, Miles didn't seem to understand it. All he did was continue to run towards the lab that the doctor talked of. Raphael tried shouting after him. Doing his best to beg his boss to not murder Billy. His cries also didn't seem to reach him as Miles squeezed past some tanks. Sprinting up stairs as the Walrider tried to slow him down. Not succeeding in the slightest bit. When Raphael squeezed past the tanks, his boss was way ahead of him. Slamming a door on the entity as he continued on his horrible mission. Giving an annoyed groan, Raphael stated,"Fuck, Miles. Don't do this, please don't do this."

Hurrying along the route his boss took, he thought of how to plead for Billy's life. Beg his boss into not following the Doctor's orders. But each time, he couldn't think of anything that would entirely work. Or anything that his boss wouldn't easily counter with something more concrete. Ignoring this, Raphael yanked open the door. Running down the hall towards the automatic doors. Which showed they were locked. Probably thanks to that horrible Doctor. Who was probably monitoring them in his little room. He slammed his fists against the door as he hissed in frustration. Looking around, he debated finding something to smash the doors with. That was until Walrider slipped into the automatic door. A few seconds later, the doors were opening for him. Raphael smiled slightly as he bolted through the first doors. Covering his nose and mouth with his hand when the gas spewed in. Shivering as the Walrider hurried itself to the other side of the door. Slipping into it and controlling it to open as well. Soon as he bolted out of it, he thanked the entity in a low voice. Not once slowing down as he continued to run forward. Hoping that he'd be able to catch up to his boss soon.

* * *

Looking at Billy Hope, he felt a twinge of pity for him. The poor man was put through so many experiments. So much pain and misery for Murkoff's profit. He looked so much older than the twenty-three years that he was supposed to be. Almost fifty years or so. It strengthened his resolve to put this man out of his misery. As he felt it were the kinder option. Even if he was going to have to do it without Raphael's help. Sure, his assistant was going to be upset with him. But he could put up with his disappointment if it meant keeping him alive. Keeping them both alive.

Looking around, he noticed a green light over a door. Heading towards it in the hope that it'd lead him to Billy's life support. Or at least a part of it. As he ran, he thought he heard Raphael's voice calling after him. Begging him to stop what he was doing. That he needed to stop. But he ignored that. This was the only way. Killing Billy was for the best and Raphael would see that. Sooner or later, he'd see that Miles was right. As he ran, he heard the Walrider follow after him. Something that he knew wouldn't let him ignore it. Of course, he didn't let that stop him either. As he continued to run as fast as his legs could carry him. Raphael following quite a few feet behind him. Unable to catch up as he screamed after his boss. 

Soon as he got to the large room, Miles hurried past huge tanks. Going up some stairs to find something to turn off Billy's life support. Noticing that there was a valve not too far away. He hurried over to it and noticed the warning sign next to it. Saying not to turn it or it would kill the patient. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he turned the valve. Raphael barely got up the stairs in time to watch him do so. A loud scream of pain filled the air as Miles turned back towards the stairs. When he got to his assistant, his expression went from one of grim determination to sad. Before Raphael could plea for Billy's life, Miles pushed him backward. Right into the next room. Closing the door on his assistant as he gave him an apologetic look. Then turning and running down the stairs right back the way they came. For a moment, Raphael wasn't sure why he did this. Then when he went to turn the doorknob, he realized why Miles did this. It was locked. No doubt locked by the Doctor that watched them. Snarling, Raphael slammed his shoulder as hard as he could. Attempting to push the door open himself. Feeling more and more panicked when the thing wouldn't give. Looking around, he screamed," _ **BILLY! THEY'VE LOCKED ME IN! YOU GOTTA GET ME OUT! PLEASE!**_ "

Part of him doubted that Billy could or would let him free. But he was hopeful that the other man would do so. And his hopes were confirmed when the entity came back. Yanking the door off its hinges before disappearing to find Raphael's boss. Raphael quietly thanked the entity before running down the stairs. Heading towards the room from before. To his horror, he found Miles heading towards another part of the room. Probably the only other thing keeping Billy Hope alive. This made Raphael's feeling of dread grow as he followed after his boss. Walrider hot on his heels as he made his way up the stairs. Going ahead of him to try and stop Miles from continuing the murder.

Miles continued to run for all he was worth. His lungs were burning and his muscles felt like they were on fire. But nothing was going to stop him from finishing his task. Squeezing past giant barrels as he headed towards the electric part of Billy's life support. Going up tons of stairs and jumping over a huge gap. The Walrider was hot on his heels as he moved. Trying to grab at his back as Miles sprinted as fast as he could. Managing to get as far away from the entity as fast as he could. Soon as he got to the electric part of Billy's life support. For a second, he briefly heard his assistant begging him. But he ignored it the best he could and ripped apart the electric parts. Earning another pained shriek that chilled him straight to the bone. Heading back towards the way he came and nearly leaping over the gap. Only to be met by the Walrider. Who slammed him in the gut and growled in his face. Words that Miles couldn't begin to comprehend. Nor did he really want to. It let him drop to the ground and all the air left him in that moment. Seconds later, he climbed to his feet. Running back towards the way he came. Briefly noticing that Raphael had escaped the room he locked him in. Ignoring this he made his way down towards the tank that was holding Billy. While this happened, the Walrider phased itself into Raphael. Not possessing him, nor harming him. Moving him as fast as it could towards the tanks to stop Miles. Quickly floating as the shorter man resisted the urge to scream at the top of his lungs. Feeling nauseous as they moved along.

Only when they were in the room with the tanks did the Walrider set him down on the floor. Charging full speed towards Miles as he raced for the button. Raphael shouted," _ **MILES, NO! DON'T DO IT!**_ "

Not even slowing down, Miles slammed his open palm hard against the button. Sirens blared all around him as he turned to stare at Billy in his tank. Who was convulsing and bleeding from seemingly every orifice. Overwhelming grief and shame washed over Miles as he turned to face his assistant. Finding himself suddenly face to face with the entity that he'd hoped to stop. Who was now furious at the journalist. Picking him up by the front of his shirt before throwing him at a wall. His head hitting it with a sickening thud. Then throwing him on his face on the ground. Blood gushing from his nose like a broken faucet. The entity quickly yanked him upright by his shirt again. Dragging him against a wall and upwards to a horrifying height. Pinning him there before phasing through him. All Raphael could do was watch in open mouth horror as the Walrider disappeared into his boss. Watch as his boss fell straight towards the ground bellow him. Landing on his right leg wrong and a disgusting cracking noise filled the air. Along with his boss's screams of pain. That was enough to snap him out of his state. And he hurried to help his boss to his feet. Putting Miles arm around his shoulder as he tried to help him up. Making sure he wasn't putting weight on his messed up leg as they moved. In a low voice, Raphael mumbled," _God forgive us..._ "

"I'm...I'm _**sorry**_ , Raph...it was the only way. He's in a better place now.",Miles said. Groaning in pain as his assistant helped him up the stairs. Feeling thoroughly disgusted with his own actions. Even if it was the only thing he could do. It didn't make it any less wrong feeling. And Raphael stated,"I know, I know.. _I-I_ just really wish we didn't have to. He was just as much of a victim as we are."

Saying nothing, Miles nodded his head. It was true. But with what they had on camera, he knew they could avenge Billy. And help victims of Murkoff with it. Make his death actually mean something. When they got up the stairs, Miles nearly fainted from a sudden dizzy spell. His head throbbed as Raphael desperately struggled to keep him upright and moving. Nearly dragging the taller man through the place. Part of him faintly wondered where Raphael found the strength to do so. Guessing that adrenaline probably had something to do with it. Soon as they were near the entrance, his legs nearly gave out under him. Almost taking Raphael down with him. His assistant gently lowered him to the ground. Making sure he was seated on the floor with his back against the wall. Gently gripping his boss's face as he said,"You're in no condition to keep walking and I don't think I can carry you."

"I think I spotted a wheelchair somewhere around here, I'll go get it.",Raphael added. Clearly telling Miles to stay put without having to actually say so. Miles found that he was too tired to try and argue with him. Instead he just weakly nodded his head in agreement. Giving a tiny pained smile when Raphael kissed his forehead then went to get said wheelchair. He tried to collect his jumbled thoughts when he heard the gunfire. Sounds of his assistant screaming in pain immediately after. Hurriedly rising to his feet, he limped towards the sound. Finding Raphael on his back on the ground. Clutching his bleeding stomach to try to slow the blood loss. Glassy eyes trained on him as he tried to say something. Only choking sounds and blood came out. Limping towards him, he then finally noticed the four armed men with Doctor Wernicke behind them. The heavily armed men pointed their weapons at him and without warning, fired at him. Not a second later, he found himself on his stomach on the ground next to Raphael. Bleeding more profusely than his assistant was. Who was barely clinging to life as he stared at his boss. Miles found he couldn't say anything as his vision started to fade. Tried to reach for Raphael but found he couldn't move a muscle. He thought he heard Doctor Wernicke gasp in horror. Saying something about him being the new host and seeing Raphael's eyes widen in surprise. His vision fading entirely as he heard something ripping and tearing in front of him.

* * *

It took them a while to run away from Eddie. But he was damned persistent on getting his bride back. They hid from him the best that they could. Hiding under tables as they crept along to the front of the asylum. Going through a few vents. Through the last vent, they found themselves in front of the library. A place that Elliot had barely gotten to see as he was being brought in. He would have loved to go through it if this place wasn't a terror show. Shoving those thoughts aside, he took Waylon's hand as they turn into the library. They would have gone through the hallway but it had been blocked by a bed frame. And other things as well. Part way through the library, they heard Eddie's voice calling out to them. Pleading with Elliot to come back to him. Calling him names on top of it. Ignoring this, the pair hid under the table. Watching as the Groom came into the room. Brandishing his knife as he started begging for the scrawny man to come back to him.

Checking under tables for the pair as he did so. Both carefully made their way through the library. Heading towards the stairs that lead out of the asylum. Soon as they were on the first step, they heard Eddie shout," ** _DARLING! PLEASE! COME BACK TO ME! I CAN STILL FORGIVE YOU!_** "

Neither man turned around as they rushed down the stairs. Still holding hands as they sprinted towards the front door. Ignoring the pleas that were screamed at their backs. Not even stopping when they saw Jeremy leaning against the door frame. Asking how they were still alive. Then begging them to help him. As he seemed to be clutching a horribly bleeding wound on his side. When the pair tried to go around him, he attacked Waylon. Stabbing the man in the stomach and kicking Elliot in hard in the chest. Sending both sprawling backward. The pair let go of each other as Jeremy advanced on Waylon with a murderous look in his eye. Spouting something about not letting anyone find out. That nothing could get out. While Eddie was rushing over to his _'bride'_. Who was holding his ribs as he gasped for breath on the floor. Eyes wide as he stared up at Eddie. Too stunned to get away from the large man that was now kneeling next to him and checking him over. A look of anger overcame Eddie's features as he slowly got back up to his feet. Turning to Jeremy, he bellowed," _ **HOW DARE YOU HURT MY WIFE, YOU WHORE!!**_ "

The executive stopped his advance on the former technician to turn to Eddie. His own eyes wide with bewilderment as he stared at the Groom. And before he could raise his knife up, Eddie tackled him to the ground. Pinning the man beneath him easily with his weight. Raising his own knife up to stab at the man. Over and over while Waylon watched him. Slowly getting to his feet as Eddie finished off his former boss's boss. The movement gained the killer's attention and Eddie frowned. Ignoring Waylon as he turned his sights back on Elliot. Getting off of the dead man, he hurried back over to his _'bride'_. Picking him up, he checked him over visually. Asking questions about whether or not he felt his ribs were broken. When he said that he didn't think so, Eddie sighed in relief. Ignoring Waylon when he made his way over to them. The former technician stated,"We need to get out of here before more of those guys get here."

"Oh? And how do you propose we do that?",Eddie asked. Sounding irritated with the bleeding man next to him. Waylon ignored the tone as he pointed in front of them. To a very nice looking red jeep that looked big enough for the three of them. Soon as Eddie followed his pointing, he nodded and started carrying Elliot towards it. Kissing his cheek as he mumbled something that Waylon couldn't catch. But he noticed that the scrawny man looked highly uncomfortable. Squirming a little in the Groom's grip. He made a mental note to find a way to get rid of Eddie. And to get Elliot away from him. For now, he'd let him carry his _'bride_ '. As it seemed to be the only way Eddie was going to remain calm. The trio hurriedly made their way to the jeep. Eddie quickly got into the passenger side seat with Elliot. Keeping him close to his chest as the former technician got into the driver's side. Soon as he got in, he noticed three strange shapes in front of the asylum. Pulling up his camera, he saw it was three men. All surrounded by a strange mist. Two of the shapes seemed to be holding hands. Instead of dwelling on this, he shoved the camera into the back seat. Turned around the jeep and drove straight through the gate. The three strange men shapes following after them. Nearly touching the car as they fled.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice. Or something close to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do another story involving a certain two people from the comics. Cookie for anyone who cares to guess who I'm talking about.

It was hard to find a spot to hide and patch up Waylon's wounds. But they found it after a few minutes of searching. Elliot was grateful that they weren't actually as bad as they looked. Seemed that the jumpsuit took most of the attack. Which both of them were thankful for. When it was done, Waylon thanked him for his help. Then got to thinking of what he had to do next. There wasn't a lot of options either-all three of them had. As it seemed that Elliot didn't really have anywhere to go home to. Eddie wasn't exactly safe to have out in the open.

And Waylon was sure he couldn't go home right away. If he did, he knew that he'd be followed. That's if he wasn't already. So, he decided that they needed to head to a motel. One that was cheap, hidden, and not ask questions. Waylon arranged his jumpsuit as he tried to think of a few. First few that he thought of were way out of their price range. He also figured that they would call the cops on them. Considering how the three of them were dressed. Along with how much blood was on the three of them as well. Pushing those thoughts aside, he asked,"Anyone have any ideas of where we go from here?"

"I know a place where we can lay low.",Elliot answered. Trying to settle on Eddie's lap as he sat back down. It wasn't easy when the creep put his arm around Elliot's waist. Practically flattening him against his chest. Raising an eyebrow, Waylon made a go on gesture and Elliot continued,"There's this cabin that my Mom used to take me for camping. It's probably still there, in somewhat decent shape, and no one knows it's there but me."

"So I think we'd be really well hidden there.",he added. That sounded promising. Even if it wasn't in good shape, it would be better than nothing. And maybe he could have found a way to get rid of Eddie as well. As he was worried for both his and Elliot's safety. Eddie seemed to like this idea as well. Nodding his head slightly as he petted his 'bride's' stomach. In a way that unsettled both men deeply. They ignore it as Waylon starts the car. Listening to Elliot's instructions to the cabin and taking unpopular roads. Keeping a cautious eye on the rear-view mirror as they drove along. Within a couple of hours, they were at the cabin. Waylon barely came to a stop before Eddie got out of the jeep. Holding Elliot close as he took in the sight of the cabin. Despite how long it seemed that the scrawny man had been there, it was nice. The cabin was pretty decently sized. Most likely could hold the three men easily. And definitely wouldn't be easy for anyone to find. Like Elliot had said it would. As it nearly took them around three or so hours to get there. Eddie kept a firm grip on Elliot's form as he smiled slightly. Clearly enjoying the sight of the place. Looking over at Elliot, he said,"It's quite the beautiful place, Darling. I think we'll be fine here for a little while."

"Not the best place to raise a family. But a lovely place for a honeymoon.",he added. Something that slightly annoyed Elliot but he did his best to not show it. Instead he just grinned slightly as he patted his _'groom's'_ chest gently. Nodding his head in agreement as Eddie started taking Elliot to the cabin. Insisting that he carry him in. As Eddie explained,"I'm supposed to carry you across the threshold, Darling. It's tradition after all."

 _'Isn't that for the home that you intend on staying in?'_ ,Elliot thought. Put squished it down as he let Eddie take him in. Glancing around the dusty old place with a small smile. God, he missed this place. Sure, it was dusty as all out. But it was still quite lovely. And definitely enough room for the three of them to stay in for a while. The furniture stood under their white sheets like they had the last time he was there. Along with everything else. He hoped that there was still spare clothes in the bedrooms. As he highly doubted that Waylon wanted to stay in the outfit that he had on. Also, Eddie's clothes definitely could use a wash. As the blood on them had dried hours ago. His thoughts were interrupted when Eddie set him down on his feet. Gently gripping his shoulders, Eddie asked,"Darling, where is the bathroom at?"

"Oh, it's the last room down that hall on the left.",Elliot answered. At first, he wondered why Eddie would need it. But figured it was either nature calling. Or Eddie just wanted to get the blood off of himself. A yelp worked itself out his throat when Eddie picked him up. Heading towards the bathroom that Elliot had told him about. Looking up at him, he asked,"Uh, why are we both headed to the bathroom?"

"Well, I need to wash up. And you're positively filthy, Darling.",Eddie answered. Part of him wanted to argue about that. But decided against that when he realized it'd be a losing battle. And he was too tired to argue with the creepy killer. So, he just went along with it. Figuring it would be nice to get a shower in. While the pair went to get clean, Waylon explored the cabin. Looking for a change of clothes while trying to find out more about Elliot. As he wasn't going to be able to ask him outright. Not with Eddie clinging to the poor man. Something he hoped that he could remedy sooner or later. Putting that to the side, he checked through each room. Looking at the photos of Elliot and an older woman. Guessing that she probably was his Mom. She definitely looked like him. With her dark brown eyes, high cheek bones, and light brown hair. Even seemed to have the same smile as him. They were smiling in every picture that they took together. Some were in places that he recognized easier than he thought he would. Others were of places he'd never seen. But each picture was just of him and his Mom. 

Part of him wondered where Elliot's Dad was. But he guessed they probably divorced or something. Figuring he'd probably just ask the scrawny man later. Continuing to check through the rooms, he counted at least three rooms. Two guest rooms that had single beds. And a master bedroom with a huge bed. There weren't any blankets or pillows on the beds. Not even sheets. Waylon guessed it was easier to keep them clean that way. He quickly checked the place for sheets, pillows, and blankets. Finding them in a hallway closet in a huge tote. Heading towards the bedrooms, he glanced at the bathroom door. Hearing Eddie singing the stupid song that he'd sung before. Suppressing a shudder, he went to make the beds. Guessing that Eddie would take the big bedroom with Elliot.

* * *

Quickly getting washed up, Elliot kept an eye on Eddie. Which wasn't hard. There wasn't a shower curtain between them. Something that slightly annoyed him as it was making the floor super slick. But grateful as it helped him keep Eddie in his sights. And he was super grateful there was still stuff to use. They may be old but they were better than nothing. When he was done, he quickly let Eddie have the shower. Ignoring the sight of the Groom's naked form. Hurriedly wrapping himself up in a towel. Using a smaller one to wrap around his head as he sat on the toilet lid. Keeping his eyes on the ground as he listened to Eddie singing to himself. While he sat on the toilet lid, he felt his face flush. This was one of the most uncomfortable days of his life. Right next to the day he was admitted because of his greedy fucking cousin.

If it wasn't for her friendship with Jeremy, he wouldn't have been there. And he wouldn't be in the presence of a creepy fucker like Eddie. Wouldn't have almost gotten 'married' to the guy either. Instead, he'd be at home. Having his usual small meal of whatever he felt like. Sitting on his inflated arm chair while listening to his favorite music. But no, she had to fuck his life over. He mentally made a note to get her back for that. Briefly glancing up at Eddie as he thought of using him to do so. Then squishing that idea down. Even if she had forced him into Mount Massive, that would be too far. Elliot knew that she didn't deserve that. 

And Eddie didn't deserve to be free. Not after all the horrible things that he had done. What he tried to do to Elliot and Waylon. Who he hoped had an idea of what to do next. As he wasn't entirely sure what they could be doing. While Elliot sat there thinking, he noticed that the Groom finished bathing. Wrapping a towel around his waist as he stared at his _'bride'_. Smirking slightly when he noticed the blush on the scrawny man's face. Grabbing another towel, he started drying off his hair. Eddie asked,"Like what you see, Darling?"

It would have been a lie if he said he wasn't slightly interested. Eddie did have a nice body. Despite being a total monster. Elliot felt his face burn hotter as he avoided looking at his Groom. Who didn't seem happy with this. Setting the towel on the sink, he gently gripped Elliot's chin. Lifting it slightly so they were looking eye to eye. Smirk still on his face as their foreheads practically touched. Tilting his head to the side, Eddie said,"Darling, there's no need to be shy. We're married after all."

"You can look as much as you please.",he added. It wasn't technically true but he wasn't pointing that out to him. Instead he just politely nodded his head and gave a slight smile. Repressing the urge to sigh in relief when Eddie let him go. Quickly, he got off the toilet lid and headed out of the room. Towards the master bedroom to look for something to wear. The Groom following after him as he headed towards the dresser. Part of him was surprised the bed was made. But guessed that Waylon had something to do with that. Ignoring it, he opened the dresser and found some of his Mother's old clothes. They probably would be a bit big for him, but didn't care. It was definitely better than walking around in just a towel. Or the dress that Eddie had made for some other poor soul. Glancing over his shoulder, he wondered if Eddie would fit into his Dad's old clothes. As both men were around the same size. Though he was slightly doubtful that Eddie would be okay with that.

Since he seemed so interested in the clothes that he'd made himself. It seemed like the Groom was very proud of his creations. But, Elliot hoped, if his 'bride' asked him nicely to wear them. And tell him how much it would mean to him if Eddie decided to. Putting those thoughts aside, he took out a simple skirt and blouse. Not something that he'd like to wear. But figured it would keep the illusion that he was Eddie's pretty bride. Feeling more uncomfortable as he snuck some underwear from her drawer too. Getting up, he noticed Eddie had turned away from him. Giving him a small form of _'privacy'_. Sweet. Over the top and silly, but sweet. Elliot quickly got dressed in his Mother's clothes and headed towards her closet. Opening it, he looked around for some of his Father's clothes. Stuff that his Mom had kept after he had...Elliot shoved those thoughts aside as well. Getting out a simple pair of trousers, white button up shirt, and unmentionables. Heading over to the Groom, he handed the bundle of clothing to him. Giving a slight smile as Eddie stared at him with a puzzled look. Elliot stated,"Your clothes are super bloody and I thought you might like these. Just for now until your normal clothes aren't so bloody."

"I hope you don't mind my Dad's clothes.",he added. Giving a small smile when Eddie nodded his head about that. Taking the clothes from the scrawny man after thanking him. Elliot quickly turned around for _'privacy'_ sake. Quickly heading over to the closet for clothes for Waylon to wear. Taking out some sweatpants with a t-shirt. He quickly hurried out of the master bedroom. Finding him sitting on the floor of the living room. Looking through the files that they'd randomly found through Mount Massive Asylum. When he noticed Elliot, he raised an eyebrow as Elliot said,"Figured you'd want to change out of the jumpsuit. And get a shower in too."

"I hope you don't mind wearing my Dad's old stuff.",he said. It didn't bother him and Waylon thanked him as he got off the floor. Took the items from the scrawny man and headed to the bathroom to wash up. Doing it as quick as humanly possible. Dressing himself just as quick. Soon as he was out of the bathroom, he headed back to the living room. Where Elliot and Eddie were sitting together. Or rather, Elliot was sitting on Eddie's lap. Both quietly discussing what to do now. Part of him already knew what they needed to do. They were going to need to contact Simon Peacock. He'd help them get to someplace safe. Keep Eddie from them as well.

He ** _hoped._**

* * *

A few months later, Waylon found himself in front of Simon Peacock. The man told him things that he already knew. Mostly that he and his family were never going to be safe again. Telling Elliot that he wasn't going to be either. That everything they loved and cared for was fucked once they did this. Simon asked,"Are you really prepared for this?"

Elliot nodded his head at this. If it meant getting back at his shitty cousin, he was prepared to do anything. And the firm hands on his shoulders told him that Eddie was too. His _'husband'_ stared at Simon over his _'wife's'_ head. Eddie answered,"They've stolen so much from us. They need to be brought to justice."

"Even if it's just something like this.",Eddie added. Pulling Elliot close to him and draping his arms around his shoulders. The uncomfortable look on Simon's face was understandable. Eddie's scars were pretty hard to look at. Even Elliot thought so at times. But he ignored it as he watched Waylon send the video. Waylon turned to him and gave him a small sad smile. This wasn't entirely what they wanted, but it would be close enough.

* * *

Two figures stood in front of an apartment door. A man and woman in suits. The pair stared at each other than at the door. It was the former apartment of Raphael Draper. The poor man who'd been gunned down in Mount Massive Asylum. Neither of them were sure what they were going to find in the apartment. But, they hoped, it wouldn't be anything more freaky than what they saw a few hours ago.


End file.
